Sake, Memories, and Loose Lips
by nlightnd
Summary: Matsumoto & Renji plan a night of drinking, friends and matchmaking for those closest to them. Will their scheme work or will it fail before it begins? Multiple pairings. Rated for language and adult situations. ByaXoc, IchiRuk, HitsuHina, RenjiMats
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Don't own it's characters. I'm just a humble fan writing about them. :) There's language, drinking, adult situations...yadda yadda...with those three things you know what to expect. ;)

Sake, Memories and Loose Lips

Chapter 1: A Dare And A Plan

A thoroughly sated couple lay entwined on the futon in the apartment belonging to a popular vice captain by the name of Abarai, Renji. His long red hair fell down his shoulders and onto his bare chest. A black satin sheet barely draped carelessly across his hips; hardly covered his male modesty. Also, a similarly covered blond snuggled tightly against his body, resting her head on his muscular chest.

"Renji?"

"Yes, Rangiku?"

He was tired after several hours of drinking sake, followed by even longer periods of feisty sex with the busty woman. Cautiously, he lifted his head slightly to gaze down at her pensive face. "What is it?" Dubiously, he asked her, "You're not ready to go again are you?"

Giggling, she replied, "No. Just thinking. That's all. And I like it better when you call me Matsumoto. I've never liked my first name. In fact, I've always hated it!"

Sitting up, she pushed the sheet aside and walked over to the table by his bedroom window. Picking up the sake bottle, she realized it was still cold...and FULL! Hell yeah! She really felt sorry for Renji now. For when the sake hit her bloodstream...it immediately went to her head and other regions. She'd wear him out again! Good thing he knew how to wear her out too.

Concerned about his fellow fuku-taicho and lover, he rose from the bed and crossed to the table to stand behind her. Wrapping his strong, tattooed arms around her waist he gently placed his chin on her pale shoulder. "What gives? You're not usually this quiet. Unless you're sleeping, of course."

Turning in his arms to face him, the quiet look had vanished from her eyes to be replaced with a mischievous light. "I've been wanting to get all our friends together again. It's been so long since we've had one night to talk and just have fun." Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Besides, I want to see if they're as happy as we are."

"No way, Matsumoto! I know exactly what's stirring in that mind of yours." His eyes widened as he realized she'd pull him into her scheme, whether he wanted to be involved or not. "I don't think our friends would approve of you playing matchmaker with each other."

Slightly affronted, the beautiful blond glared at him. "And just why not? Almost all of my attempts at it have worked with a very low failure rate. If anything, we'll just get together for drinks and fun with no one the wiser. Okay?" She looked at him with her huge, blue doe eyes, batting her lashes; lightly biting her bottom lip.

Renji sighed. "Man! The shit I let you drag me in to, Matsumoto. So who's being invited?"

"Just a minute! Let me go get my paper and pen and I'll show you." Breaking the hold on his arms, she ran to get the mentioned items. Grabbing them off his small table by the bed she promptly sat and began to write. Moments later she yelled, "Done!", and thrust the paper up in her lover's face.

Smirking, he said, "This ought to be fun. But how are you gonna get everyone on this list to actually "show up"?" Staring back down at the paper in hand, he realized they'd have a hell of a time getting several to put in an appearance.

"Well, there are certain ones that'll be easy to invite. Just say "sake" and they're there!" Matsumoto smiled in remembrance at several of her friends obvious love for the drink. She, herself, adored it on many occasions ,when she needed help to ease the loss of a friend, or just when she was feeling down.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but who and what am I responsible for?" He sat down beside her contemplating the scribbles on the white stationary.

Bouncing on the bed a few times, she squealed in glee. Handing him the sheet, she threw her arms around him and spilled her plans for him. Explicitly, she instructed him on the one individual that had to come regardless of his plans. "I want to fix him up with the new recruit in Hitsugaya-taicho's unit. I think the two of them would make a perfect couple!"

"Hell, no! He barely talks to me, so how am I gonna get him there? The only time we speak is when we're training or filling out the required paperwork, and that's it. No small talk or nothing."

"Please, Renji, for me!" She picked right back up with her begging eyes routine. Adding to it, her slim fingers slowly crawled up his chest; tracing the black tattooe's that ran all over his back, shoulders, abdomen and head.

Matsumoto giggled when her lover groaned at her touch. "So, please say you'll do it? I'll bet you a whole bottle of sake that you won't do it?"

"What kind of bet is that?" Confused, Renji wondered what game she was playing at now.

"Tell you what, I know you've got another bottle of sake in the kitchen. The object of this game is that we'll each drink a bottle of sake and whoever finishes their's the quickest...wins!" Staring at her reluctant lover, she whispered, "I dare you." The woman was a genius at manipulating men around her whim. She'd done it all her life.

"You know that's a weak point for me, Rangiku! That's not fair!"

She was more than aware of it. She'd heard it straight from Hisagi, Shuhei and Kurosaki, Ichigo after they spent the night drinking and playing poker. It had been a rather interesting conversation indeed.

Flaunting her impending victory, she threw back at him, "Life's not fair, Renji, so get used to it already! Come one, what have you got to lose?"

"A week in unit four's infirmary."

"He wouldn't do that to you?"

"Oh, really? Who do you think put Kenpachi in the infirmary for several days? All because he refused to mind his own business. He asked him if he was screwing the nice, hot package from unit ten and man, Byakuya coldly told him to "piss off! Not many people have ever heard the man swear, but bad went to worse and Kenpachi insulted him. All of that resulted in a badly destroyed part of the outer court and the fighting demon from hell was the recipient of Byakuya's final release of his bankai, _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi shūkei. _He was cut all to hell! Took Kenpachi two weeks to fully recover from it."

"All you have to do is hint that the new recruit will be there and I'm sure he'll come. He's had his eyes on her since the moment their paths crossed. He watches her especially when he thinks no one's paying attention, but we do."

"What about your taicho? How will you convince him to come?"

Blue eyes twinkling brightly, "Simple. I'll tell him Hinamori-chan will be there. He'll come."

"As I said, how do you know?" Renji crossed his arms dubious that this would have a chance in hell at working out.

"Trust me. I'll just drop a few hints here and there about Hinamori coming and about the two younger recruits in unit thirteen that have their eyes on her. He'll be jealous enough to show. I know my captain and I know him well."

The blond continued, "So let's get our sake bottles, and if you win, I'll ask your taicho as well as mine, you get a bottle of sake...and me." She held her index finger up in the air, "But, if you lose...you have to request the presence of both our taicho's, and you'll owe me a bottle of sake." Holding out her hand, Matsumoto patiently waited for him to shake on it.

Reluctantly, the usually courageous red head closed his eyes and grasped her hand, firmly, and shook it. "Deal", he muttered.

"Deal. Let me go get the other bottle." Jumping up from the bed, her perfect body flounced to the kitchen. Seconds later, she returned sake bottle in hand. Now they each had one.

Taking up her previously vacated position on Renji's bed, she yanked the top off and grinned, 'Ready to lose fuku-taicho, Abarai, Renji?"

Smirking back at her, "To you...never! Get ready to eat your words fuku-taicho, Matsumoto, Rangiku! You're looking at the victor, so prepare your "convincing speeches" for our superiors."

"That's what you think! Raising her bottle to her lips, she waited as her lover joined her in the same position. "Ready...raise...drink!"

Both of them speedily gulped the beverage down, necks and heads bobbed as they drank. Suddenly, the busty unit ten's second in command raised her bottle high up in the air. "I win!"

Renji was still drinking and he glanced sideways at her in disbelief. Dropping the bottle from his mouth, he asked, "How the hell did you finish that so fast?"

Quirking her eyebrow in his direction, she decided to tease him a little. "Well, Renji, it's like this...drinking sake in a speedy fashion and giving a blow job are the same in that you use speed and deep throat action. The quicker and more efficient everything works together, the better you will be!"

She laughed at the perplexed expression on his face. Wouldn't his friends die to see that look! "Well, Renji, you lose the contest so you'd better be preparing speeches!"

"I'm in deep shit! How do i let you do this to me?"

Kissing him, she pulled back briefly to say, "Because you love me, that's why."

"Yeah, are you sure that's what it's called though?"

Shooting him a dirty look, she pushed him hard, and he landed backwards on the bed. Then the talented woman showed him just how much speed and team action she could indulge in.

A young woman dressed in the formal style of a shinigami recruit walked leisurely along the river bank, near the Kuchiki residence. Pale, blond hair shimmering softly under the full moon's eager light, she sighed. There was so much she wanted to think about, but she didn't think the gently rippling waters could help her concentrate tonight. There'd been so much to happen since she'd come here. So much. And it was good that she easily made friends because she'd already befriended several top ranking taicho's and fuku-taicho's. She wasn't worried about her performance for she'd graduated with top honors leading her fellow classmates.

After leaving the academy, she'd been assignned to unit ten led by taicho Hitsugaya, Toshiro. With his silver hair and sometimes impatient personality, he wasn't the friendliest sort. Thanks to Matsumoto, she quickly found her own way around his cold barriers. And she knew that people talked about their closeness, even hinting that the two were lovers. Like that would ever happen! He was completely hooked on unit five's taicho, Momo, Hinamori. They were so cute together.

The girl thought about the man she adored from afar. The one who'd never know she was alive, and that thought made her incredibly sad. He was a high ranking shinigami in an even higher ranked family of nobility. Why would he ever look her way? She really didn't have anything to offer him. She wasn't that pretty or skinny, but she never lacked for friends. Better to have friends than no one. That was her life long philosophy.

Completely wrapped up in her thoughts, she walked forward, head down when she abruptly ran into a huge, wall of solid muscle. The force of the sudden stop sent her reeling, and she gasped.

A pair of strongly built arms quickly, but gently, grabbed her, keeping her from falling on her pride.

She was almost afraid to look and see who her rescuer happened to be. Squeezing her eyes shut, the girl hoped it wasn't the very subject of her pensive contemplations. The mortification would be beyond belief.

Drawing in a shaky breath, she finally chanced a glance at the one who'd kept her from falling. Slowly, her eyes took in the regulation black shinigami outfit with...oh no!, a white captain's robed worn over his clothing. Please no! Not him. Anyone but him. She didn't think she could take this right now.

Her eyes finished the slow sweeping look up his body to land on his face. What a beautiful, or handsome face it was! His dark blue eyes regarded her in icy questions. Mouth slightly open, the girl wondered if she was drooling. Quickly swiping her hand across her mouth, she discovered she wasn't salivating all over herself. Good.

"Are you alright?" His tones caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine. "You are Kotasho, Inate. Are you not?" He released her hands from his tight grip.

"Yes. How do you know me?" Inate was shocked that unit six's rather infamous, gorgeous Kuchiki-taicho knew her name! She was basically a nobody in the shinigami world, so how did he know?

Replying in his typical flat manner, "It's my business to know all new recruits and their abilities when they join. It's the responsibility of all the taicho's in Gotei thirteen."

Oh. So she wasn't special enough to particularly stand out, grabbing his attention. Talk about a harsh let down. Not that she really expected anything different. Every time she looked at him, a strange feeling welled up within. He occupied her dreams, her every waking thought, but she was a nobody so why would he ever glance her way?

Byakuya watched the pensive girl knowing all the while she was nervous in his presence. There was something interesting about her. He'd read all about her grades and performance statistics and reports. She'd make a good taicho one day after she gained the much needed field experience.

"Would you like to sit with me?"

His deep voice startled her. Looking at him wide eyed, she swore she was going to faint. Kuchiki-taicho was inviting her, Kotasho, Inate to sit with him! Matsumoto wasn't going to believe this!

Nodding her head, she shakily gave him her answer. "Yes, Kuchiki-taicho. I'd like that very much."

"When we're alone you may call me Kuchiki-sama or Byakuya if you wish. But only when we're alone. Is that clear?" The ice in his voice almost made her breath turn to frost with it's coldness.

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama."

Placing his hand on her back, he steered her towards his favorite spot by the river. A delicately decorated wooden bench sat close to the water's edge underneath a huge Sakura tree. Unknown to him, that was her favorite tree. The pink blossoms that floated in the wind made her happy in it's beautiful splendor.

The two sat down, each facing the river, refusing to look straight at the other. Inate was extremely nervous sitting here with the one man only one woman had been able to attain. Unfortunately, she'd died long ago and he'd never looked at another woman the same way again. Desperately, in her heart, she prayed to be the one to break the spell, capturing his frozen heart and melting it in her hands.

Byakuya and Inate talked long into the night. Soon her eyelids grew incredibly heavy and she wouldn't acknowledge how tired her body was. All she wanted was to stay here with Kuchiki-sama. This was her chance. She had to grab onto it with both hands, not letting go until he forced her.

The last thing she remembered is him asking was more about her life. She sleepily mumbled something, probably unintelligible due to her weariness. Only she never noticed the slight smile to break out on the unattached taicho.

In a way, she reminds me a little of Hisana, he thought. But then again, she wasn't. Hisana would never come back, and he'd never be lucky enough to get another opportunity with anyone like her in the least.

Looking down at the young woman sitting by his side, she'd already fallen asleep on his shoulder; snoring slightly. He couldn't help but smile at how angelic and child-like she appeared in sleep. Not many could carry off those attributes as she did. But she did it well.

Turning his gaze to the stars, he whispered, "Help me, Hisana. I miss you."

He never knew that the Inate had stirred enough to hear his words, and they tore at her heart, bleeding out the hurt they'd caused. Silently, she allowed tears to run down her face, the wind drying them the moment they fell. She'd never be able to compete with a ghost. Not one of this stature and elevated devotion, even after death. Her foolish thoughts came back to haunt her. Bitter regret tasted horrible when swallowed by force. That was her luck, always was, and would always be thus.

Eventually, the silently sobbing girl fell back to sleep. Byakuya glanced down and was surprised to see the last remaining, glistening tear on her pale cheek. Reaching over, he tenderly wiped it away, and caressed her cheek.

Giving the stars and the stirring water one last glance, he breathed out the night's sorrow. Wondering what to do with the sleeping girl, he mused there was only one thing to do. Picking her up bridal style he headed back in the direction of the mansion. It was time to sleep, and he felt it was sorely needed after dealing with the newest batch of newbies.

As he walked, the wind rose again blowing a stream of full, pink and lively Sakura blossoms. He smiled at the irony and continued on his way, calmly walking in the dark with a newly gained friend, maybe someday she'd be more.

"Hell no! What does he think he's doing?! Is he nuts? Seems like Kuchiki-taicho has a new toy!" The red haired tattoed man whispered loudly.

The blond by his side giggled at her lover's reaction. She turned to see the friends that were with them. Hisagi, Kurosaki, Rukia, Yoruichi and several others were taken aback by unit six's taicho. Definitely not his typical behavior. Could there be buried feelings for the girl in his arms? The party would tell!

"Told you, baka-teme!" Ichigo spouted off when Byakuya was out of earshot and eye range. Throwing an arm around the buxom blond, he said, "I agreed with Matsumoto-fuku-taicho about Kuchiki-sama and Kotasho. Pay up, Renji."

"Fuck off, Ichigo! Double or nothing after the party. Then we'll see, won't we?" Renji flashed his orange haired friend a wolfish grin daring him to accept the bet.

Easy money, the substitute shinigami thought. "You're on."

Both of their eyes shone with the promise of reckless behavior and easy money. The party would definitely be something that none of them could miss. Both of them wanted to see the apathetic, acting commander fall on his ass and wound up by a girl! They wanted to see him fall badly and it looked as if they'd get their chance.

After the exchange between Renji and Ichigo, all the rest of the shinigami broke up going to their perspective squad houses. Each of them anticipated the events that would go down two nights hence. It'd be one hell of a get together! That much was sure.

Another pair of eyes had been observing the taicho's and fuku-taicho's from a distance. It was fervently hoped that the group wouldn't cause too much trouble. After all wasn't attraction and flirtations enough trouble as it was without adding sake and their friends in the mix?

Shrugging his shoulders, the shadowed figure hurried off to climb in his warm bed awaiting the welcoming daylight and more paperwork. The trees and leaves barely rustled in his path, and the wind easily took care of that as it softly blew it's currents in and around his hair. It's cool caress felt so good, but not as good as the arms of a certain girl would feel. One day, they too, they'd get their chance. One day.

A/N: That's it for now. Hope you liked it at least a little. If I screwed up on anything feel free to let me know..but I caution you... I don't take flames, just nicely written constructive crit. :) Thanx to everyone who reads this...and if you don't mind reading/reviewing for me. It'd be greatly appreciated!!


	2. Questioning

Thanx to the following who took the time to review chapter 1. They all are appreciated.

Mishi Marie

SwordOfTheJedi

miffmistress

AssassinKyeste

Valid Until Proven Insane

zeldagamefan

Darkstar

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, however I can wish I did. :) The following is my standard warning and definitely applies to this story. This story WILL contain languange, jokes (ones that I hope you'll find funny), drinking, and brief sex talk. So have fun... ;)

Sake, Memories and Loose Lips

Chapter 2: Questioning

Inate woke up to bright light shining in her eyes. Instantly using her hand to shield them, she groaned at having to finally wake. Stretching and yawning, the young blonde observed strange objects surrounding her, even the bed was different than the one she had in her quarters in unit ten's barracks.

Sitting up, she noticed the entire room which contained dark pieces of wooden beams in the architecture, perhaps mahogany, decorated sparsely with only a bed, a wardrobe and a dresser that lay against pale, yellow colored walls. Where was she? Shoving the covers aside, standing slowly while pushing blond hair from her eyes, Inate wondered how she'd gotten here, wherever _here_ was.

The door burst open suddenly and in walked a woman carrying a bundle of clothing and supplies. Finally! Answers would be found. Reaching out and touching her sleeve, the lady in question shrank back in shock. Apparently, she must be a servant given her reaction. Servants were always instructed never to touch those they served, unless told differently, or they'd face harsh penalties for their disobedience.

Profusely apologizing to the woman, Inate said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." Pausing for a brief couple of seconds, "Where am I?"

Nodding her head, she kindly answered, "Kuchiki-sama's home."

"How'd I get here?"

"He brought you."

Okay. Asking questions weren't getting her far. They were being answered, but not elaborated upon. Inhaling swiftly, she continued to question the servant. "Where is Kuchiki-taicho?"

"He left early this morning for work."

"Why wasn't I woken when he rose or when he left?"

Patiently, she answered while smiling, "He requested you be allowed to sleep. He said you were exhausted." Her eyes swept over Inate's full, curvaceous figure. "I can only imagine why." Her piercing gaze bordered on rudeness.

Inate's green eyes widened; shaking her head vigorously she waved her hands out in front of her denying the unspoken accusation. "No! That's not it at all. I promise. Nothing happened! Nothing happened whatsoever!"

Then it hit her. If this servant knew she'd been here all night, then the entire house would know by now that their master had a female over last night. Feeling nauseated, she swallowed hard trying to wipe the negative thoughts from her mind. She could only pray that the household didn't think badly of her. It was assured they'd all jump to conclusions as the woman before her had done.

"Inate, are you alright?"

Just peachy, she thought. "Wait. You know my name! How do you know my name?"

Laying her bundle down atop the dresser, she patted the young girl's shoulder, reassuringly. "Kuchiki-sama informed me of your name and situtation. I just wanted to tease you a little, that's all."

"Nana, don't tease our guest so. She might never want to come back."

A new woman entered the room dressed in Shinigami robes. The new female had short, black hair and large blue eyes. Uh-oh! This couldn't be happening to her...the woman was no other than Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki's adopted sister. Even though they were good friends Inate wasn't certain how Rukia would feel about her situation with her older brother.

"Rukia. How are you this morning?"

Mischief in her eyes, she teased, "Apparently not as well as you, Inate. So how was he?"

Choking, she coughed repeatedly as Rukia pounded her back. "Pardon?"

Not one to back down when she was really curious, she asked again, "How was he? My brother, I mean."

"Rukia!" Stunned that she'd bring it up she fired back, "Nothing happened! Why is it that people are so desperate to hear that it did?! Has entertainment become that lacking lately?"

Smirking, Rukia threw out, "No. It's just hard to believe that my brother brought home a girl, much less showed a little emotional initiative towards her, without even sleeping with her."

"Rukia, nothing untoward happened between us at all. You know I'd never lie to you." Green eyes pleaded with her friend to understand.

"You mean he brought a beautiful girl to the house and did nothing?"

Rukia hoped her brother wasn't that stupid. Ichigo had finally learned his lesson in that regard. He'd kept her company many a night where more than words passed between them. She missed him even now.

Crossing her heart, Inate muttered, "Nothing happened, I swear. Why won't you people believe me?" Deep inside, Inate wished something had happened. At least that way there'd be no denying the accusations. Between the lady called Nana and Rukia, the explanation bit was wearing thin.

"Well, I'll believe your story, for now", skepticism written plainly on the petite Kuchiki's face, "but time will tell the truth." Wiggling her eyebrows at her closest, female friend, Rukia questioned, "I bet you at least wanted to screw him, didn't you?"

Truly appalled, Inate fired back, "Does your brother know you talk like that?"

"Not really, but my Nana expects it. Breaks up the monotany around here, you see."

"Who's your Nana?"

Gesturing to the woman in the room with them, Rukia patiently explained, "This is Nana. She's our grandmother."

"Oh. Okay." Pointing to the close still sitting on the dresser, "Are those mine? I really need to change and head in to unit ten's HQ. I'm gonna get yelled at for being so late."

Laughing, Rukia stated the obvious. "Hitsugaya-taicho will say nothing of your tardiness, trust me on that. You have my brother to thank for that."

Confusion settled in her eyes. "Huh?"

"Don't act stupid, Inate. We all know you're not." Huffing, Rukia continued with her explanation. "Just tell your taicho that Kuchiki-taicho held you up and requested your presence for a problem."

Seeing the doubt clouding her friend's eyes she waved in dismissal. "I'll talk to my brother and make sure everything's covered in case your taicho decides to ask questions. Not like that's gonna happen too soon."

Rukia caught a glimpse of the clothing Inate wore under her robe. Gasping, she teared up, caught in a private reverie. It was so familiar; she'd missed seeing it.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

Inate, concerned for her fellow Shinigami crossed to her hugging her tightly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Water ran silently down her face wetting her clothing. The ivory-colored sleeveless shirt and pants set brought back so much. she had one just like it only it was blue. To match her eyes.

Shaking her head, "No. It's just the outfit under your robe...it once belonged to my sister...Hisana."

"Rukia, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Feeling horrible she didn't know how to make up for this faux pas.

Attempting to distract her from the outfit she wore, Inate commented on the color and décor of the room. "This really is a lovely room, and the yellow paint, when the sun lights up the room makes me feel incredibly happy. The deep, rich color of the wood is quite striking as well. I'd love to have a room just like this."

Rukia's eyes slid to the floor, pain evident on her small face. Taking deep breaths, she forced a tight smile.

"Did I say something to offend you?"

"This room", she began with tears flooding her eyes, "also belonged to my sister. My brother has never brought anyone home, nor has anyone aside from my sister slept in here since her death. Hisana and Byakuya-sama used to share this room, but after her passing he could no longer bear to be in here without her."

"Oh..." was all she could say.

Horrified and stupidfied at the revelations Rukia brought to her attention, she felt she'd sunk to a new low, however unintended her actions had been. How could she ever atone for her grievous trespasses toward a friend? Rukia would forgive, and more than likely would hold nothing against her as she'd not known about either the clothes or the room, but could she ever forgive herself?

"Inate, I'll be waiting outside the front door. No need to rush." Flashing her a weak smile, Rukia exited quickly leaving Inate alone with Nana.

Quickly, Nana helped the young woman change. Lightly grasping her chin, Nana looked directly into her eyes. "Have faith, my child. What's meant to be will be. Just be patient and have faith."

With her piece said, Nana, turned and hurried from the room.

"Great", she muttered, "Nana and Rukia are making this a little too easy on me; neither of them held any judgement against me. Not that I'm complaining, but are they ready to see Kuchiki-taicho settle down with someone else?"

Putting together the finishing touches, Inate left to join Rukia. Both of them needed to head in and get some badly needed paperwork finished.

Opening the door to see Rukia's smiling face, Inate pulled her friend along as they ran down the path to their perspective units. Neither of them noticed a dark pair of eyes watching them as they laughed and discussed a certain tall, dark, and gorgeous captain.

Silver, spiked hair gleamed under the sun's rays while the owner worked feverishly on overdue reports. Where the hell was his fukutaicho? She always balked at putting pen to paper when work was required, but she'd sworn to be there.

Wiping his brow with his sleeve he couldn't believe how hot it'd become in such a short time. The door creaked open. Without glancing up, he snapped, "Just where the hell have _you_ been? You promised to help me today, and it's about time you dragged your half-drunk ass in here."

Looking up in a disapproving manner, his expression cleared the second he realized who stood on the other side of his heavy, wooden desk. "Renji." He wondered what was going on. The fiesty red-head never came to unit ten unless his unit's leader needed a meeting of some kind.

"Renji, why are you here?" His eyes narrowed on the uncomfortable appearing man.

Inclining his head, showing his respect Renji began to speak. "I'm here in an unofficial capacity, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Speak and be done. I've work to do", rolling his eyes; gesturing to the mountain of paperwork awaiting his attention.

"We're having a get-together of sorts tonight and your invited so to speak."

An eyebrow raised elegantly. "No."

Shrugging his shoulders, the tattoed man relented, "Okay, so it's not a get-together, it's a meeting and your presence isn't optional...it's required." Staring directly at the young captain, Renji wanted to see how he reacted to the next piece of imformation. "Hinamori will be there."

Hitsugaya's passive attempt failed miserably. A light flickered to life in his cool eyes; the briefest smile touched his lips. "Hinamori will be there?"

"Yes. She asked me to tell you that she can't wait to see you there." Turning to leave, Renji paused. "We can count on you to be there, right?"

"Hmph."

Grinning in triumph Renji winked at the young boy. "Guess that's as close to a yes as I'm gonna get. Be at the local bar, seven pm and don't be late."

Renji left to find Matsumoto, warning her that her captain was in a rather foul mood. She wouldn't care anyway. The buxom blond lived to torment her taicho; everyone was aware of it.

Hitsugaya groaned, wiped his brow again and settled back into the papers stacked on top of his desk.

Matsumoto had already convinced everybody on her list aside from Hitsugaya-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho to come. The discomfort poor Renji must be feeling as he did his best to persuade the non-sociable captains to their shebang. It'd be great to get those two hooked up with Hinamori and Kotasho. They really, really needed some loosening up!

Looking down at her list she saw that the only two left were the only ones not certain to attend. Renji, work your magic, she prayed. The two taicho's were stubborn as hell, but for her own captain...all you had to say was Hinamori and he was comparable to melting butter. Not that he'd ever admit to it. And unit six's taicho...ever since his late wife's passing he'd become so stiff, never laughing; never taking time out to enjoy life. It was as if he'd died with her.

But then again, from what she'd heard from Rukia this morning...that self-imposed sentence just might be ending. Happiness bubbled as she thought of her friend, Inate, in the arms of the strong, intimidating captain. The man, not only gorgeous, but lethal, possessed an even stronger magnetism which pulled women in from everywhere; they couldn't help but to stare as he passed them.

"Matsumoto!"

Instinctively, she shouted, "Hai!" Blond hair swiveling around, approaching her was none other than Renji, success in his smile.

"How'd it go?" Excitement caused her to bounce, her over abundant chest jiggling with the rest of her.

Of course, Renji was mesmerized by the sight. What man didn't have a thing for breasts? None that he knew.

"Well? How'd it go; stop staring at my breasts, Renji! This is business; get your head out of the gutter!"

Smirking at her commanding tone, he replied eagerly, "Yes ma'am." Pretending to be studying his nails, he answered, "Only one left, I presume. Your captain agreed."

Throwing her arms around him in a crushing hug, Matsumoto squealed in girlish glee. "Yes! What a party this will be."

"Matsumoto, you know I take no part in things if the party goes awry, right? I'm not getting shit on for your match making schemes and whims. Got it?"

Kissing him softly on the mouth, she asked him curiously, "What could go wrong?"

"You don't wanna know. Think of who all's coming and there's your answer. Lots of testosterone under one roof, and we don't know how many of the bars regulars will show. If they do, we have to make sure and keep them away from you girls, 'specially Hinamori and Kotasho. A couple of taicho's will wreak havoc otherwise and end up leaving. I know from previous experience-not with them exactly. But I've survived a situation like this before."

"Good thing too, Renji, or I might not have you to amuse me." Giggling at her lover, she placed a hot, wet kiss on his lips silencing any and all protestations.

Metallic sounds cut through the still air as two fighters faced off. Sweaty, but calm, they watched for any signs of movement which would give away a tactical advantage.

A black tattoo marked the left cheek of one. A carefully etched six and nine, or sixty-nine, stood out on the left side of his well-sculpted face. His spiky, dark hair defying gravity as he continued to fight allowed beads of sweat to form and fall. Another inked place marked his neck as a choker, and yet another tattooed band surrounded his upper right arm. His muscled physique rippled, arms tightened; holding his weapon firmly by the hilt, he prepared to strike.

Lunging foward, his sword sliced through the air towards his opponent, Kira, who in turn blocked, spinning from his reach. The thin blond whistled, "Taking this a little serious aren't you, Hisagi?"

Smiling devilishly; replying, "Bet your ass I am." Switching subjects, he talked about the upcoming party. "Kira, you going tonight?"

Kira kicked out and swung his sword in a completely, well-timed maneuver; executing it perfectly. "Probably. I never miss a chance to see a bunch of our comrades drunk off their ass and acting stupid."

Tapping Kira's shoulder with the tip of his blade, Hisagi reminded him of one very important point.

"How will you be enjoying the drunk folk when you'll be drunk enough to start whoring on your own street corner", he ended laughing. He remembered what happened last time, which was disastrous. Kira made him swear to tell no one . It was just between them, Matsumoto and Kurosaki. So far so good.

Ducking to avoid another kick and slice combo, Hisagi raised his blade as Kira's moved in to nick his flesh. Blocking the thin blade, the black haired man reacted swiftly by dropping down and sweeping his friend's legs out from under him. The surprised cry emitted by Kira caused Hisagi to laugh until he fell to the ground beside the blond; both howling in laughter.

"Kira, I think it's time we stopped for today, and go get ready for that quote, unquote 'meeting'."

Standing to his feet, Hisagi reached down; offering his hand to Kira, helping him up with a quick pull.

Nodding his agreement, Kira stated, "I'm with you. We cannot show up like we are now. Neither of us would get any tonight." Slapping his friend on the back, Kira said goodbye and flash-stepped home.

Hisagi, not to be outdone, flash-stepped; hoping to beat him to the part of the district they called home; flew like the wind towards his destination.

Pulling back to gaze at Renji, Matsumoto suddenly wondered about the last person on their list. Skeptically, she asked him how his visit with his captain had gone.

"Fine, fine", he muttered with a smile.

"Nope. I need more than that. What'd he say? What'd he do?" Blue eyes opened wider, curiosity causing them to bulge.

Eyes pretending to stare at something in the sky Renji smiled mysteriously and shrugged.

"Come on", she urged. "What happened? I'm dying to know how you broke the bad news."

Matsumoto thought about ringing his neck if he didn't start talking soon. Her gossipy side couldn't bear not knowing. "Do you want to sleep alone tonight?" She smirked as her threat struck home.

Renji squirmed like a worm on a hook. "You wouldn't. You enjoy me too much."

Hands on hips, she fired back, "Ha! I can enjoy that without you...if need be." Inside the blond felt ultimate triumph headed her way. "Besides, why is it that men think women can't do without them? I mean, it's nice to have you, and two's always better than one. But we'll do what we have to."

The gorgeous, muscular Shinigami stunned into silence finally found his tongue. "You're just saying that to get under my skin. And why do women threaten their man with sexual deprivation if they don't get their way?"

"Sexual deprivation? Wow, that's large words for you."

"I know more than large words, Matsumoto", he insinuated. "But you're still doing this to get under my skin and get what you want."

"Too true, and it's working."

An eyebrow quirked up near his hairline. "Captain Kuchiki's not going to like this, you know? He's never shown any kind of interest in another female since her death."

Thinking briefly, she nodded agreeing with her lover. If only thing's could change. It was all too true how he'd never looked at another woman. Even though she'd died several years ago, Byakuya-sama stayed faithful, even unto her memory. Everyone assumed he'd never take another to marry as he seemed to find the subject distasteful, and when approached with it, he ordered it dropped; never to be mentioned again.

It'd been all too common knowledge that Byakuya, after his wife's death, spurned the very idea of love. He'd called it nothing but and unwelcomed interruption which bore false pretenses under the guise of 'supposedly' being happy. There was no such thing in his eyes.

Having had enough fun with Matsumoto, Renji smiled. "If you must know how I did it..." his voice trailed off still leaving her in suspense.

"You know better than to say that!"

"Okay. He wasn't there when I arrived, so I wrote a letter in the form of an order for tonight's gathering. I called it a 'meeting' instead so he wouldn't refuse, honor bound as he is. I left it on his desk and came to find you."

"Chickenshit!" Blue eyes flashing in mischief, she watched as Renji pulled her closer; bringing his mouth to her ear he kissed it sofly, whispering, "He'll be there. Don't worry. I mentioned that Kotasho will be there, so will he."

Smirking widely, Matsumoto elbowed Renji in the ribs. "You sly devil! I never knew you could think like a woman!"

"No", he corrected. "I thought like a male. I only did what was required if I was trying to get a girl I liked to attend a party, only I added a different angle to it. There's a difference. Besides, I used your suggestion in order to get him there."

"Nice job", she complimented. "Now, I think it's time for us to go get ready for our 'gathering' as we're calling it."

Grabbing the front of his uniform, she drug him along behind her towards his apartment; leaving behind several amused Shinigami behind, laughing.

_**Party time...**_

Renji and Matsumoto glanced around to see who all had made it. Several of their fellow Shinigami made it from the list. Kurosaki, Rukia, Hisagi, Kira, Kotetsu, Hinamori, Ukitake, Yoruichi, Soifon, Kotasho, Zaraki, and quite a few of their loud, sake loving friends. They noticed the absence of two very distinct personalities...Hitsugaya and Kuchiki. The very two they'd tried to lure here in the first place.

Sake, loud comments, dares and jokes flew about the room as everyone concentrated, or not, on just having a good time.

"Oi, Renji!"

"Yeah, Kurosaki?"

"I dare you to put a shot of whiskey between Matsumoto's breast, take it in your mouth and drink it without spilling a drop or losing it in her cleavage."

Ichigo's words were slurring just a little bit. No wonder as they'd all been there for three hours already. Jerking a certain dark haired, blue eyed, petite death god to his side, he laid a huge, wet kiss on her unsuspecting lips.

Rukia retaliated by slowly rubbing her body up and down his length, teasing him by her languid, pressing grinding. She laughed as a small groan escaped him. "Serves you right, Ichigo."

Sitting back down, she turned to Kotasho and Hinamori. "Do either of you know where my brother and Hitsugaya taicho are?" Jerking her head in Renji's direction she said, "He said that they were supposed to be here, but obviously they're not."

Both of her friends appeared a little dejected, and Rukia was pretty sure of the cause...one, a young, silver haired prodigy; two, a tall, older, gorgeous captain in his own right.

Slapping the table, Rukia shouted, "I got it! We'll play I never."

"What's...I never?" Hinamori, shy in her question wasn't sure if this game was something she wanted to play or not.

Rukia quickly explained the rules of the game. Kotasho and Hinamori agreed to play. It wasn't like they had anything else to do. Rukia kicked the game off first.

"I never...have been kissed."

Both girls took a drink. The petite, younger sister of Kuchiki taicho had been right. This was going to be fun. Rukia rubbed her hands in glee. Those two would be completely drunk in the next fifteen minutes. How she loved a sure thing!

An hour later the bar door swung open. On cue, everyone's heads turned to the entrance to see a thin male with silver hair and turqoise eyes enter. He was searching for Hinamori. Everyone knew it.

His eyes finally rested on the table where she was along with: Kurosaki, Rukia, Kotasho, Hisagi and Kira. Hinamori sat between Kotasho and Kira who was flirting without limit with the girls. Hisagi was just as bad as Kira with his arm thrown around Kotasho and leaning in a little too close to her curvy body.

Hitsugaya strolled over to their table; pulling the slender, unit five vice captain to her feet. Their eyes met. Suddenly, the two of them wanted more than to leave and be alone.

"Hinamori, care to walk with me?"

Swaying as the room around her moved, she whispered, "Yes, Shiro-chan."

Unit ten's taicho didn't even correct her as they left the bar. He allowed her to call him that when she was sober; he might as well let her do it drunk.

As they left, the remaining Shinigami called out on cue, "Get laid, Hinamori!"

A chorus of "Get you some, girl", "Don't go home empty", "Work it, Hinamori!" rang out in the bar following them out the door.

Kotasho glanced around the room. Drunken, she realized she was pretty much the only one left who hadn't cozied up to someone else in preparation for the night ahead. It saddened her that _he_ wasn't here. The one she wanted most, but couldn't have. He dangled outside her reach and would always be that way.

A voice whispered in her ear, "Kotasho, wanna dance?"

Turning, she saw the grin stretched across Hisagi's face. He gestured towards the bar, "Or we can get more to drink if you want."

"A drink's fine."

Helping her to her feet, the couple headed towards the bar. On the way they heard the stories that Soifon, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Kotetsu and Zaraki exchanged in a male/female version of who's is bigger.

Hisagi chuckled a couple of times at the exaggerations. Get people liquored up and their stories get bigger as they go. Never fails. His hand automatically went to the small of her back urging her forward to the edge of the bar.

Ordering some shots, the duo slammed back a total of six a piece. One right after another went down smoothly; neither fuku taicho or the unseated Shinigami felt much. Suddenly, she grabbed a glass of sake next to her and drained it dry.

Surprised, he'd never pegged her for much of a drinker. From what he'd seen tonight she could put away as much, if not more, than the guys he drank with on a regular basis. His dark eyes stared at her womanly figure in open admiration. A voice broke him from staring Kotasho down.

"Leave that alone, man," a slurred voice warned him.

Looking over his shoulder, he rolled his eyes as Renji spoke to him.

"Serious, man. If you wanna live you'll leave her", he pointed toward Kotasho as she gently, seductively swayed to the dance music in the background, "alone. She's special. She's out of your league."

Frowning, he slapped Renji's hand out of his face. "Don't you think I don't know she's special? Or that she's completely out of my league? She's intriguing. Her smile is angelic." Continuing to stare at her dancing form, he mused, "I want more than her friendship. I want her."

Red hair glaring under the lights, momentarily he felt for his fellow fuku taicho. If he didn't have Matsumoto he'd probably have been tempted too. But then he'd seen how a powerful Shinigami, much more powerful than himself had shown interest in the girl newly recruited from the academy.

"Don't say I didn't warn you", he muttered and walked away to his waiting lover.

He observed Inate in all of her movements. Her eyes closed tightly, blond hair coming unbound; hanging down her back as the alcohol worked her system. Blood rushed to parts lower than his stomach. He wanted her tonight, and with her permission, maybe he'd be lucky enough to have her.

Undulating with the mesmerizing beat, she realized how thirsty she'd become again. Also, she realized that her buzz was wearing down into soberness. Tapping Hisagi's hand, she asked, "Another drink, please?"

Nodding, he made sure she wasn't watching as he ordered her shot. Pulling a small pouch from his uniform, he emptied a very small capsule, powder falling into the amber liquid without a trace, into her drink. Stirring it rather quickly, he turned to her with a grin.

"Here you go."

"Thanks", she stated as she fanned herself. The room was way to hot for her taste. Of course the large crowd didn't help matters either.

Slamming back the drink, she began to feel the mind altering effects almost immediately. Dizziness struck her and she began to feel nauseated. Closing and reopening her eyes, she found the room in the sad, spinning shape it'd been in before she'd closed them.

"Hisagi?" Her voice sounded so small and far away.

"What's wrong, Kotasho?" He worried that maybe he used to much powder. The dose he used was for a person of Kuchiki taicho's stature. He'd only assumed she could handle that much by watching how much she drank, and the girl drank like a damned fish!

Fingers grabbed his black and white uniform tightly. It was like she was afraid to let go because she'd fall. Her head fell forward onto his chest, her breathing uneven in her confused state.

"Hisagi, what's...wrong...with me?"

Concerned eyes swept over her body, "I don't know. I could take you to Unohana if you like", he offered.

"No." Her head shook back and forth, body weakening, she whispered, "Take me to Kuchiki taicho. Please", she whispered in her frightened state.

Disbelief shook him to the core. No way did she just ask for unit six's captain! Why? Why would she ask for him? Was something going on between the two? Could that have been what Renji warned him over?

He'd had fantasies about her clinging to him tightly, as she was doing now, and calling his name as they collapsed after a passionate joining, which they obviously wouldn't be doing tonight. Maybe not ever.

Blinking, the disoriented girl couldn't seem to stop the room from spinning. Looking around only made it worse. Again, she requested him to take her to Captain Kuchiki.

"Why him, Inate? I can give you more than an emotionally broken-down widower."

Her sense of balance still off-centered, she jerked her head up at his words. Flinching at their power, she reached up and slapped him due to his thoughtless words slicing ribbons from her torn heart.

"I've got to go!" Pushing past him, she avoided his touch. Slamming the door behind her, she made her way to her newest, favorite place. A place stretching alongside the bank of the river. A place to mourn in peace. To mourn for the friendship that'd just been messed up; the loss of that special friend.

The world blurry and constantly spinning making her sick as she moved, forced her to stumble on the path; falling to the rocky ground. Slowly standing back up, her balance against her, she worked hard to stay upright. Inate prayed that her spot would be vacant. She wasn't up to explanations and she was certain that _he_ would require them.

Coming upon the bench under a Sakura tree, she slowly ambled her way to the bench and collapsed wearily. Her body, so weak and fatigued, she could only wonder what someone had done. She was positive someone had to have put something in her drink. But who? One person stood out in her mind, but surely he woldn't have done that to her? He was supposed to have been her friend. But she'd been wrong before.

Staring introspectively out over the peaceful, calm waters, her mind in panicked disarray. What had she done for Hisagi to act more than a friend? She'd never desired him so. There's only one man she desired, and as the other Shinigami pointed out, Kuchiki taicho, outside of the Gotei thirteen, was only concerned over his late wife. He'd probably mourn her forever. If only she could have him look her way. He'd done so once, only from leader to subordinate. That's all she'd ever be to him.

The wind so still at first, picked up speed; it's currents lifting the fallen portions of her hair stirring them in her face and blocking her line of sight. Tears fell rapidly at the thought of Byakuya. The handsome leader of the Kuchiki clan would always be out of her reach. Maybe she should've taken Hisage's offer. Then she'd never be alone.

But the very thought of someone other than Byakuya touching her turned her blood to ice. No!, she thought. I'd rather live alone than wither under someone else's hands. The nausea returned with a vengeance at the mere idea of someone else putting their hands on her, kissing her; doing things that she wanted only Byakuya doing.

She pushed herself up from the bench, wrapped her arms around her and stared into the gently moving waters. Chancing a look up into the heavens, her vision, though slightly blurry, was blessed with a streaking star across the sky. Silently, she made her wish.

**Back at the bar...**

The door pushed open. A pair of dark eyes carefully surveyed the patrons, drunk and making out with each other with intense vigor; worried when he didn't see her tensed as a hand tugged on his sleeve.

"Nii-sama, she left about forty-five minutes ago. She didn't say where she was going as she left in such a hurry."

"Rukia, " he began in that ice cold tone, "what made her leave in such a hurry?" His disgust at the brazen actions of his fellow Gotei thirteen left him apalled. "And I thought this was supposed to be a meeting?"

Smirking, she replied, "Oh, it was! We met, we drank, now we're getting laid. Now that's _our _type of a meeting." Walking off, her giggles floated on the air teasing him.

He was astounded that Rukia said that so crudely. She was nobility. She also knew better. What had happened to the innocent girl he'd known for so long? Sometimes it seemed that as she changed the last remnants of his tie with Hisana was fading; waiting to vanish without a trace.

"Go find her nii-sama. Go!"

With Rukia's verbal prompt, he closed the door behind him and rushed to find Kotasho. It'd been for her alone he'd come. Maybe if he'd shown up sooner she'd still have been there, but he'd had a Captain's meeting before coming as well as a brief visit to his late wife's shrine. Before he'd known it...time had flown and it'd grown very late.

Checking at her place, then at unit ten's area, he found no trace of her anyway. Suddenly, he thought of one place she might go. The tiniest hint of a smile chipped away at his frown as he hurried to the suspected location.

Inate still stood at the water's edge, wind caressing her gently and without warning she knew he was there. The feeling one has when a soul recognizes it's other half.

So conflicted and torn; betrayed by her own heart, she tried to ignore his approach. But a man like Byakuya, who's reitsu blared his presence, couldn't be ignored.

"What are you doing here?"

A simple question. The tone, however, was colder than when they first met. What had caused this change? It was hoped that after their meeting by the river he'd be friendlier towards her. But another point that she'd been wrong about and Hisagi had been right. Damn Hisagi!

The closer he moved to her, silently gliding through the short grass, Byakuya caught whiffs of the overwhelming scent of sake mixed with something else. Blue eyes hardened, mouth pressed firmly closed as her foolishness was made apparent.

Biting her lip to stifle the sobs fighting to escape, Inate shrugged. Releasing her arms from the hold around her waist, she reached up to cradle her throbbing head. What am I doing here, she asked herself.

Because you wanted Byakuya, her heart whispered.

"Why are you not still with your friends?" His voice grew hard at the remembrance of their actions; grateful she'd left without a chance to witness their drunken stupidity.

Fighting the stupor attempting to take control of her, Inate shivered. The water in front of her appeared more welcoming than his voice. She wondered if the chilly water would clear her head, make a decision possible, instead of holding on to the overwhelming blurry and spinning vision.

Unsure of the distance between them, she turned with great speed on her heel only to trip and fall. Thank goodness she never hit the ground. Talk about humiliating and painful.

His white robe, and scarf, gently teased by the wind blew around his imposing figure as he held onto her upper arms.

Once again saved by Kuchiki taicho. That didn't need to get out and about or there'd be those who'd seriously doubt her abilities. She'd already had to fight her way through the academy and now here, too.

"Are you alright, Inate?"

"Fine." Quickly extricating herself from his grasp, she rubbed her upper arms furiously. The sake had made her cold, now she wanted to warm up.

Offended by her gesture, he asked angrily, "Is there someone else you'd prefer to be here rather than me?"

Head bowed, she stayed silent. How she wanted to speak, but her heart's already betrayed her, so she was certain her tongue would join in too.

Eyes narrowed, he snapped, "I see." Turning to leave, he stopped only when she placed a trembling hand on his arm.

"Wait..."

Moving closer to him, her hand migrated from his arm to his chest, palm spread flat over clothed skin and muscle. Watching and waiting he stood there wondering what interesting thing she'd say.

"Don't leave."

Raising her chin, her green eyes pleaded with his darker ones, shadows creeping up underneath her eyes, tears flowing smoothly down pale cheeks.

"I don't want to be alone. Stay, please?"

At first anger had surged in him with her silence; leading him to assume there'd been someone else on her mind. Looking down at the pale hand gently placed on his chest, he noticed how bad her hand was shaking. Lifting her chin further towards the moonlight, he cringed inwardly at her appearance.

Her entire body shaking, feeling so cold, eyes wild, haunted, yet sad, and the disoriented expression on her face said it all. Byakuya certain in his theory believed she'd been drugged.

Reeling her in so slowly until they were body to body, Byakuya ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek speaking lowly, "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you."

Stricken eyes sadly drank his beautiful form in; memorizing every detail. "But I am afraid. Not of you, but me."

"There's no reason to be."

Coolness etched firmly in his voice, how could he maintain that persona for so long without it cracking or breaking?

"If I let you to close...I'm afraid you'll hurt me. I-I can't compete with a ghost, Kuchiki taicho!"

Using her arms she attempted to push herself from his stout grip, but her attempt failed. The longer she struggled, the tighter his grip became. Soon, she was flush against his chest. Her face resting against his firm, muscular chest. Briefly feeling at home, she relaxed letting her tears fall again. He'd never know.

Some time later Byakuya knew she was asleep. Her soft snoring reached his sensitive ears. Picking her up, he made his way to the mansion again amongst strewn Sakura petals.

Finally reaching his house, he quietly carried her through the dark confines, navigating the hallways smoothly. Entering Hisana's old room, crossing over to the bed, he gently placed her on the soft mattress.

Pushing back a few stray hairs, ran his larger fingers over her face.

Pausing, surprise hit him for the second time that night. She'd grabbed his hand, whispering to him. The meaning behind her plea hit him hard in the gut; robbing him of breath.

"Stay? Byakuya-sama, stay here with me, please?"

"Byakuya" he countered. "When we're alone you many drop the sama, if you so wish."

Blinking rapidly and still trying to focus her still messed up vision, slowly, she tested the waters so to speak. "Byakuya, then."

Licking her lips she asked, "Byakuya would you stay with me?"

Leaning down over her, pressing a kiss to her lips, he agreed. "Only for a while."

"I'd rather for the night."

"I know. But for know we'll take what we've got and work our way into it. Agreed."

Nodding her head, "Okay." Proceeding to slide down into the covers; snuggling more efficiently, Inate patted the bed beside her requesting his presence.

Laying down beside her, wrapping her tight in his arms, Byakuya, for once, experienced not restlessness, but a peace as never known. Lightly running his fingers atop of her head, persuading her into a quick sleep

Listening to the quiet sounds of her constant breathing, the powerful Captain found himself lulled to sleep in the arms of a quirky beauty. An unorthodox Shinigami who'd cut her way into his heart, mind and soul. If he ever remarried, maybe he could allow himself a tiny sliver of happiness, and maybe it'd be with Inate, or someone like her. Just maybe.

She snuggled closer into his side making him smile. She whispered four little words that snagged his ears; making him think and wonder.

"I love you, Byakuya."

His world, his sky, had fallen, first with Hisana. She'd left him alone. It hadn't mattered that he'd loved her more than life. She was gone. Forever.

The entwined duo lay there breathing; enjoying the mere feeling of each other in their arms. More addictive than chocolate. How long would they have before the rest of the world intruded, wanting what they have? How would they handle their growing feelings and attraction for one another?

His world had fallen apart before. He'd barely picked up the pieces. Hopefully, his sky would never fall again with Inate here. In her arms everything was right; his conflicted, pained soul came to her in a sense of peace.

But what of Hisana? Could he move forward without disrespecting, or forgetting her, forgetting her treasured memory? What would Hisana say about his quickly surfacing feelings for the woman in his arms?

Byakuya had watched her so long, even at times without her knowledge. Everything was moving so fast it felt unreal. What was it about her that made him feel this way?

Convinced she was asleep Byakuya rose from the bed to sit on its edge. Staring at her fair complexion, he pondered the things to come, the changes that would over take them.

Still staring, he lost himself in her beauty, enhanced by the ethereal light shining steadily over her child-like features. Whispering in a torn voice aimed at the blinking stars outside, he asked, "What do I do, Hisana? Help me. Help. Me."

A/N: Well, that's enough for tonight...I can't believe I wrote this much! I crossed my fingers that you guys will like at least some of it...just leave me a little r/r... :) thanks!


	3. Confessions, Consequences and Battles

Thanks to the following for reviewing last time: zeldagamefan, Darkstar, LilBrokenDolly, karekate-kitty, Omake, AssassinKyeste, KillmeKissme15, LeonaOCofsaiyuki, SafuraUchiha.

Thanks you guys! And to all you read but didn't review...thanks to you for just stopping by:)

I pulled an ability out of thin air for my character, Inate in this chapter and I hope I didn't confuse anyone with it's purpose. If I did feel free to write and ask me about it and I'll go more into detail for you. Also, I used the Arrancar, Ulquiorra towards the middle/end of this chap and I hope I didn't completely fark him up. Forgive me if I did. :)

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Standard warning applies for language (might be a little strong this chapter), adult situations and violence. Hope you guys enjoy!

Sake, Memories and Loose Lips

Chapter 3: Confessions, Consequences and Battles

"Somebody's in love", Rukia teased. She took in her friends blushing appearance, darting eyes and the girl's emphatic denial, but she knew better. "Come on, Inate, tell me. You can tell me anything, right?" The girl shrugged mysteriously.

Rukia and Inate sat by the lake near the house teasing and talking away. Inate was harboring a secret. The smaller, petite Shinigami was positive. Her actions more telling than words, Inate avoided any discussion of last night with the exception of her brother, Byakuya. So Rukia wondered if something major happened and her friend was too shy to give details or if it was something bad, generally speaking. Whatever it was the wait was killing her!

Green eyes overlooking the water; admiring how smoothly, fluidly, the waves moved together on it's surface, she sighed. She felt so conflicted. Byakuya had questioned her about what occurred last night, only she couldn't bring herself to betray Hisagi no matter what he'd done. They'd been such close friends for a long time. And now...now he'd destroyed it with his words and actions at the party. And why? Why would he do this now?

Rukia's voice snapped her back into reality. "Inate, what's the matter? You're not getting sick are you?" The blue eyed beauty quickly grew worried about her friend. Her usually easygoing manner- stiff and occupied, her skin- a usually healthy appearing paleness adopted a sickly white hue. Rukia was seriously worried. She wondered if she needed to get Byakuya- niisan or Unohana taicho.

"I"ll be fine, Rukia." Heaving a heavy sigh, she grew angry, punching the ground a couple of times causing Rukia to jump slightly beside her. "What the hell was he thinking? Why do this to me? To us? Why couldn't he have just left well enough alone? Why?" Her anger gave way to frustrated tears streaking down her face.

"Who, Inate?" Rukia hoped her nii-sama wasn't the guilty party or there'd be hell to pay when she went home!

Silence. Except for the sound of her pained tears, Inate said not a word. Eyes closed, head bowed, she spoke nothing. Long, blond hair fell around her face, creating a curtain no one could see past.

Reaching out, Rukia tipped Inate's chin up with her index finger. Firmly she asked, "Who, Inate? Who's hurt you this way? Was it nii-sama?"

"No! Never!" She vehemently denied that Rukia's brother was responsible for her current condition. "I'm stronger than this", she yelled. "I've never acted so much like a wimp in all my life! I'm an emotional wreck! I'm better than this!" Hitting the ground yet again, she swore aloud, "Damn him! That inconsiderate, fucking jerk!"

Hugging her Rukia whispered, "You're no wimp and you're one of the bravest women I know. Tell me, Inate. just tell me." Trying to soothe her friend, she spoke quietly, hoping to induce her to speak. "I'm here for you and I just want to help you. Besides, I can't bear to see you like this! And believe it or not, what affects you, affects me! The two of us are best friends. Right?" She smiled as Inate nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "We're so close we might as well be sister's and in the future...maybe we will be for real."

Shaking her head and scoffing, Inate admitted, "I doubt that'll happen. Your brother doesn't feel that way about me. Besides, he's still in love with Hisana! No offense."

"None taken", Rukia returned.

Rukia gently prodded again and hesitantly confessing the previous night's events, Inate told Rukia of Hisagi's actions and those involving Byakuya. "I don't understand either of them! For the longest Hisagi never thought of me that way-"

"He did. He just never showed it nor told you about it." Equally perplexed with the situation Rukia gazed thoughtfully into the gently stirring waters. "Inate, he never said anything because he was afraid your friendship would suffer- and he's right. I already see the thread straining- ready to break. The both of you are frayed ends who are quickly unraveling. The whole of your friendship- soon to be lost forever due to his stupid, foolish actions."

Eyes wide in shock Inate sputtered, "H-h-how did you know this and I didn't?"

Softly she replied, "Hisagi told me." Rukia awaited the expression she knew would be apparent on her friend's face. Glancing up she saw it there. Betrayal. Such a bitter, unbalanced emotion.

"How could you not tell me, Rukia? I thought we were the closest of friends, more like sisters, and you didn't tell me?" Her voice rose in volume accompanying the pain and confusion she felt. Raising to her feet, wiping her eyes she was about to speak when a voice interrupted them.

"Kotasho. I apologize for interrupting but Hitsugaya taicho requests your presence immediately in his office." Matsumoto watched her subordinate carefully. Something had happened and her bad timing had certainly interrupted something. But what? Her curiosity was piqued.

Turning from Rukia, Inate quickly bowed to her vice captain, replying, "Hai, Matsumoto fuku taicho. I'll go there directly." Speaking no more the shorter blond left, hurrying towards squad ten's quarters to see what her taicho wanted with her. In her haste she forgot to request Rukia's silence regarding the night before and Inate would regret not doing so, she felt it in her heart.

**Meanwhile at unit Ten's HQ:**

Kotasho stood in front of Hitsugaya taicho, staring in disbelief at what she'd just been told. "So you're saying I'm being sent on a mission with one other person from one of the Gotei Thirteen to Karakura town? Ichigo's territory? May I ask why? Is it for training purposes? And whom will I be going with?"

Matsumoto smiled at her rapidly fired questions. Hitsugaya frowned. He hated explaining himself to anyone regardless the reason.

"Kotasho, you're fairly new to our ranks. Therefore, you need training on dispatching Hollows and that's why you're being sent on this mission. So yes, you can view it as training, but it won't be as simple as you think. I'm aware you've studied this in the academy and was even taken on a field trip for this purpose. You were in a controlled environment then, you're not now. You'll face Hallows, maybe even a Menos, but we've had reports of increasing appearances of Arrancar. And that we cannot have." Pausing, his eyes narrowed fiercely, "Whatever happens do not under any circumstances engage an Arrancar! We taicho's have enough trouble with them, so more than likely you'd fail and be killed."

"Hitsugaya taicho, I'm assuming that Arrancar have monstrous reiatsu and even more powerful abilities. Correct?"

Nodding his head, grunting once, he replied, "That is so. And I mean no offense towards you, or your abilities, but with your current level they're too much for you to handle. If one finds you...you'd best retreat and find Ichigo. That, or a taicho, here, will be sent from Soul Society to kill it. Have your questions been adequately answered?"

"All but one", she returned. Taking a breath; hoping her partner wasn't who she believed it'd be, Inate asked, "Who will be sent along with me?"

Smiling, he stated easily, "Hisagi. He will be as your observer for this mission. His report will gage how successful you've been while in Karakura, and he and Ichigo will serve as instructors, should you need them. He'll meet you outside our unit's building in the morning, six am and don't be late."

The shock of Hisagi's name made her want to cry, yet she refused to show such emotion before her taicho. She resigned herself to accepting her assignment, and Hisagi's as well. She wondered how he'd act while away from their home. Would he be like the old Hisagi? The best friend, male-wise, she'd ever had? Or would he still be acting like the night of the party, drunk and horny?

"Hitsugaya taicho? How long will we be gone?" Inate didn't want to spend too much time in the world below. Even though there'd be someone waiting for her, she only hoped someone didn't try to take her place while she was away. Shaking her head, banishing her selfish thoughts, her mind needed to be centered on training; saving the human populace and improving herself as a Shinigami. Love had no place in her mind for the time being, no matter how her heart protested.

"Two to three months. Unless Ichigo sees that you need more time to efficiently perform Hollow exorcisms and field training." Glancing down at the paperwork covering his desk, impatiently he snapped, "That is all, Kotasho. You're dismissed."

Inclining her head she said, "Yes, taicho." Turning on her heel she swiftly left the premises.

Hitsugaya turned to stare icily at the busty blond hanging over his shoulder. Gesturing, with a nod of his head, towards the large stack of paper on her desk he asked coldly, "And why are you standing there when there's work to be done?"

Chagrined she smirked, shrugged and headed for her desk whistling as she walked. Immediately she began sifting through the mounds of papers; planning her next escape. How is it that their unit always had more paperwork than the rest combined anyway? She'd love to have a little chat with whoever arranged that! Reading the reports and signing her name, Matsumoto eagerly thought of her next get-together scheme. Renji's gonna love it, she thought amused by her own cleverness.

"Rukia."

A deep, masculine voice penetrated her pondering and her attention snapped to the man standing beside her; looking down at her and was that...a smile she saw? Looking up at the bright, blue, beautiful sky Rukia checked to make certain that the sky itself wasn't about to collapse. Nii-sama rarely smiled. After Ichigo defeated him there'd been the first of many changes about her brother. Slowly, day by day, he learned to smile again. They weren't the largest smiles but the point being...they were there, previously non-existent.

Extending his hand, Byakuya helped Rukia to her feet and they both sat on the bench staring at the stirring waters. Neither seemed to know how to approach a normal conversation, so silence reigned. Abruptly, they both started at once.

"Nii-sama."

"Rukia..."

Shaking her head at the funny situation Rukia insisted her brother go first.

"Rukia, have you seen Inate today?"

With his question, unease awoke in her nerves. What else would he ask? Had he seen her and the awful way she looked? What would be his assumption? The questions in her mind were never ending. Rukia was certainly unnerved as she answered his question.

"Hai, nii-sama, I saw her earlier. Hitsugaya taicho summoned her but no other reason was given." Her petite fingers played with the dark material of her kimono. "I'm certain, however, that she'll be given a mission."

"I know she's been given one."

Surprise on her face she asked, "How did you know?"

Tilting his head up, the corner of his mouth tugged upwards slightly as he replied, "Who do you think recommended her for it?"

Suffice to say Rukia's amazement would never cease with the changes occuring in her brother. When in comparison with his older and colder self, she preferred the newer nii-sama hands down. He still possessed coldness and his old demeanor but he kept it reserved for those who didn't know him at all. For Rukia, close family and Inate, however, they earned the warmest thoughts and wishes from him.

"Rukia, I felt it best for Inate to train in the real world, against Hollows and Menos Grandes. Recruits have very little experience, or training, against these creatures and when they graduate they're literally thrown into battle one day; expected to easily eliminate them. She needs the opportunity to further hone her amazing abilities, with her sword and power. I just hope a certain substitute Shinigami doesn't take it into his head to corrupt her."

Reaching out, she lightly smacked him in the shoulder. "I'll have you know that's my other half you're talking about!"

Staring her down he replied, "See? That's exactly what I'm speaking about. He's already corrupted you!"

"Nii-sama-", she started but he quickly interrupted.

"Now, about Inate." His eyes, dark and serious turned grave. "What has happened today?"

"W-what do you mean?" Swallowing hard, Rukia knew there'd be no avoidance. Her brother would get his answer; nothing would stand in his way.

"I mean that several people have accused me of doing something to her. Matsumoto asked me if I had been an extremely insensitive person, and hurt the girl's feelings, which I assured her I had not." No longer looking ahead, his position shifted allowing him to sit sideways and stare her in the eye. "What is going on? I want to know now." His face grew angry as he said, "And do not lie to me", he added sternly.

Astounded, Hisagi exited from unit ten's hq. He was being sent on a mission as of tomorrow for two months, accompanying the one person he couldn't bear to be around for now. Inate. Just thinking her name brought him shame. How could he have acted so recklessly, possibly endangering her by his thoughtless actions? Despite the fiery blush in his face, he still wanted her. He wanted them to become more but it stung knowing it'd never be.

Seeing Kira training, he drew his sword, jumped in, ready to purge his mind and body. Surprised, Kira smirked. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Like you could", Hisagi fired back. "Here comes round two!"

Leaping forward with a shout, his blade aimed head-on for his friend which Kira effectively blocked, turning Hisagi's blade off to the side. Retaliating in kind, Kira lashed out with a punch freeing his sword; giving him the opportunity to access the situation and find a new opening.

Several hours later the duo still fought, the sun blazing high over head; no one else in sight.

"Hisagi, so you're going on a mission with Inate right?"

Kira swung his sword, sweat beading on his forehead, the noise of clanging telling him his blow had been blocked. "Well, it's been a long time coming and I wish you well with her. You've been dying for a chance like this and now you have it."

Swiftly the blond sidestepped to evade the punch aimed at his handsome face. "Whoa...a little too close to comfort there. I do need that you know?"

"Kira, you're one vain bastard! You're about as bad as Yumichika. Whenever he strolls by anything with a reflective surface he checks his hair and face. It's really pathetic and sad. I mean he's in the eleventh squad, a very violent, fighting squad yet he's concerned with looks? How the hell does Kenpachi put up with his shit?!" Dropping his guard Hisagi wiped the moisture dotting his forehead and face with a large hand. "Now, back to our regular conversation and Inate. I'm happy to spend time with her and this mission has me torn. I'll be with her twenty-four/seven, but she knows what I did the night of the party. I'm hoping she doesn't hate me, not too much. And besides, as much as I care for Inate, she loves someone else. She only sees me as a friend, always has and always will."

"I think with two months you'd be able to change her mind. Show her how much you love her, that you'd do anything for her and make her forget whoever she's in love with." Kira ceased all movement to sit on the ground. "Damn, I need a drink! It's extremely hot today!"

"Won't be an easy task, Kira." The brunette sat on the ground pouting slightly.

"What won't be an easy task?"

"Getting her to forget the guy she's in love with."

Scoffing, the blond laughed, "Well how hard could it be, Hisagi? Shit! You make it sound like she's fallen for an invincible warrior or something."

Kira continued to laugh until he noticed his friend's unsmiling demeanor. His mouth fell open. "Wait a minute! She did fall in love with someone matching my description didn't she?"

Hisagi nodded, unable to trust his voice.

"It's not Kenpachi is it?"

"Hell no!" Hisagi, disgusted with the name thrown at him growled, "What the fuck are you thinking? Inate's too good and strong to lured in by that vicious brute!"

Kira went through a string of names but not once did he mention the infamous Kuchiki. Out of frustration Kira cried out, "Who the hell is it then?"

"Kuchiki", the other sullenly said.

"You don't mean _the _Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"The one and only."

Sighing he replied, "Maybe you should give up. You're screwed on that one, man. Now I know what you meant about the invincible warrior and such."

"Yeah, but he's not completely invincible. Kurosaki kicked the hell out of him once and he was nothing but a damned Ryoka at the time. So it can be done."

"Just not by you", Kira stated confidently.

Hisagi punched Kira's upper arm; almost knocked him over. "Thanks for the vote of confidence!"

Suddenly jumping to his feet Hisagi caught sight of someone he needed to speak with. "Gotta go, Kira. I've got a few things to do in preparation for tomorrow."

Blue eyes twinkling with knowledge he replied, "Go get her, my friend. An angel awaits."

"Nothing gets by you does it?"

Kira shrugged and Hisagi hurried to find the one person he just had to see.

_**Six am the next morning...**_

Standing nervously outside unit ten's main building, Inate waited for Hisagi to show. She hoped her fear wasn't strong enough to show. Fear was a weakness. One she'd fought against her whole life and she'd be damned before giving into it now.

Her back against the white stone wall she forced her body into a casual pose. Heart racing, palms sweating she swore again, "Shit! It's just Hisagi for crying out loud!" Fists clenching she snapped to herself, "Get it together or he'll think you really _are_ interested in him, even though you're not!"

She pictured the one person in her mind who could calm her. Byakuya. Okay, not working, she thought after several minutes. What the hell is my problem? Questioning herself, she knew what was wrong, however she didn't want to admit it. The problem was the situation between her and Hisagi. She only hoped Rukia's brother didn't know what had taken place or hell would really break loose!

"Kotasho!"

She glanced up to see a happy Hisagi strutting towards her; waving. Alright, now that was different. Her former male best friend acting like he had no care in the world disarmed her. Confused her. Not good.

Licking her lips, her blond hair braided back neatly in twin braids running down each side of her head. She'd been anticipating a tension filled reunion, but this was plain off. Never would she have expected him to act this way. Never! Her eyes surveyed their surroundings; hoping someone was around in case she needed a witness.

"Kotasho, stop. Don't act like I'm going to jump you. I wouldn't do that", he calmly stated. His eyes earnestly stared into hers. "We do need to clear the air before we go. Don't you agree?" A small grin crossed his gorgeous face as she nodded her assent. "Good."

_**Two months later...**_

Inate sat eating a bowlful of rice at the Kurosaki residence when she, Hisagi and Ichigo felt a most powerful spirit force. Karin felt it too, yet pretended not to notice. Yuzu continued to eat, her mind oblivious to the approaching danger.

The Shinigami trio made their excuses, ran outside and began their hunt. Leaping to the rooftops flash-stepping across the varying surfaces they quickly located their target. There. On a playground, two Hollows, a Menos Grande and one other person standing next to them. The person, much smaller in size when contrasted with his fellow travelers, appeared more like a human in size and shape than the Hollows and Menos. What was he?

Suddenly it hit Inate, the name of the creature they faced. He was an Arrancar! His pants and form fitting duster- white and body hugging. The She'd been specifically ordered by her taicho not to engage if she encountered one, with very good reasons. Her level wasn't powerful enough to defeat them by any means, her swordsmanship could counter them, sure, but it wasn't enough. Nor was her strength even close enough to match their weakest one.

Ichigo yelled, "Hisagi, take the Menos,", swiftly turning to Inate he barked, "Kotasho, take out the Hollows and I'll handle the Arrancar. Go!"

Blades unsheathed, the trio flew towards their targets, swords swinging, deflecting and slicing. They spun, kicked, sliced; everything they could do they did.

Inate quickly dispatched her assigned target. Hollows, like this one, offered her no trouble in battle; they never had. Spinning around she watched as her friend, tattoos clearly visible, cut the smaller creature's lower half, then moved to take on the Menos. She gasped several moments later as the Menos grabbed his blade in the middle of a down stroke; seizing it the creature flung it far to the side where the weapon wasn't easily accessible or reachable.

"Shit!" Hisagi muttered between clenched teeth. Annoyed that the Menos succeeded in disarming him, he frowned; considered his options.

Ichigo, off to his right, fought the Arrancar. Each traded vicious blows, though it seemed for the moment the orange haired substitute Shinigami held the upper hand. Was the high leveled Arrancar playing with him? Usually several taicho's of various levels were required to defeat just one. That's how powerful they really were.

Hisagi grinned as Ichigo, cursing his adversary and taunting him, assailed his ears with multitudes of colorful metaphors. Good thing he didn't possess virgin ears...in fact, he hadn't for many years thanks to Renji, Kira and Matsumoto. They were just as bad as he and Kurosaki.

Moving swiftly to the side he managed to avoid a fatal or near fatal strike to his abdomen. The Menos meandered closer to him. Uncertain what else to do Hisagi foolishly chose to fight hand to hand, no matter that his chances were near zilch of winning without his sword. Dark eyes widened as the great clawed hands swung towards him in a downwards arc aiming for his head.

Seeing the danger to her friend, Inate did the only thing she could. Raising her blade she sized up the enemy, smirking. Gotcha, she sang in her head.

Giving no further thought she rushed in, blade at the ready. She hissed as Hisagi asked her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" To which she replied, "Saving your ass! Now get your damned sword!"

Hesistating, his eyes narrowed; he wondered if she could handle this. Faith, the wind whispered. Have faith. Rising to his feet, he made his decision. Running away from her, the fuku taicho left to retrieve his weapon, leaving her on her own; trusting her to hold off the Menos for a few precious seconds.

Blow after blow, the blond fought while blocking and trying to avoid making mistakes so easy while leaving her open to attack. Her speed, while fast, increased. Her curvy form blurred, taking both Hisagi and Ichigo by surprise. She smiled as she heard one of them mutter, "What the hell?"

Concentrating on the adversary before her, the young, female Shinigami repeatedly sliced through the monstrously sized creature's legs; bringing it down to her size. Whipping her long, slender sword through the air and above her head she brought down it's weight to pierce the enemy once again only her tactic failed. She gasped as the Menos disappeared. All traces of it's reiatsu gone.

Suddenly the air behind her surged and she dodged. The Menos' hand barely missing her in the process roared in anger. Swinging at her, it howled in fury as she dodged again causing a white hand to slice the material on her right shoulder.

A clawed hand brushed by her shoulder cutting the material in it's wake. Now that pissed her off! She'd just gotten it before leaving on this mission. Talk about inconsiderate! Angrily jumping into the air, higher and higher, deftly swinging her sword, the blade struck the creature's head severing it instantly from it's overly large body. Immediately the head and black-cloaked figure vaporized, leaving nothing behind.

"That's what you get, you bastard, for screwing up my new outfit! I can't believe it...now I gotta get a new one. Sheesh!" Inate shook her head in disbelief. Then both her and Hisagi turned their attention to Ichigo's battle and currently he wasn't doing so well, by the look of things.

The reckless man charged in full speed, blade prepared to pierce the Arrancar and destroy him, but the pale, slightly humanoid-appearing male had other plans.

With speed greater than Ichigo had ever shown, the one called Ulquiorra, rushed forward barely creating a blur with his movement, deflected Ichigo's blade stabbing him, his blade shoved completely through the Shinigami's body; the end pointing upwards at the sky.

Ichigo coughed; blood spurted from his lips and fell to the green, grassy surface. He smirked and growled, "Is that all you got, you stupid bastard?"

The Arrancar withdrew his sword, and as he did he forced the blade to move sideways, cutting further into Ichigo's muscle tissue. The sound of Ichigo's anguish reached his ears, causing joy at the painful cries emitted on the air. Ulquiorra loved the sound of pain, despair and anguish.

"Ichigo!" Inate screamed his name in horror. His blood quickly darkening, staining, the ground below his fallen form. She would've jumped in had Hisagi not thrown out his arm and firmly told her to keep still and don't interfere. Throwing him a questioning glance she didn't get time to ask him why since he jumped into the fight, no invitation needed.

I won't stay still, she vowed to herself. I'll help Ichigo. Sprinting to the severely injured man, she fell to her knees and gently rolled him onto his back. Checking his pulse, relief instantaneously flooded her. It was there. Weak and thready, but present and that's all that mattered. Having studied some of the healing arts from Unohana taicho, herself, the young woman went to work.

_**Meanwhile in Soul Society...**_

Rukia and Bykukya Kuchiki sat with their relatives eating dinner. Easy, light conversation passed between them until a knock sounded at the door. Wary, the two looked at each other, unease prevalent in their emotions. A knock never sounded at night unless a problem existed.

A servant entered the dining room. "Kuchiki-sama, Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya taicho requests your presence outside immediately, please."

Rising from his seat Byakuya nodded to Rukia. They silently left the room eager to receive whatever news could be this important so late at night.

Entering the courtyard, the taller, older man's eyes narrowed at the tenseness screaming in the younger, white haired taicho's body. Anger resonated in his eyes, an unrestrained fury, a storm ready to whip into a maelstrom; destroying anything in it's path.

"There's trouble", he began.

Calmly, Byakuya asked, "What trouble? And why would it bring you to my home?" Crossing his arms, long, dark hair flowing past his shoulders, he waited on the younger taicho's information.

Speaking lowly, his young voice seething, he replied, "We've received disturbing information from Karakura town-"

"That's where Inate, Ichigo and Hisagi are!" Rukia's exclamation interrupted him, fear enveloped her, worrying about her friend's well-being. She could only hope that Ichigo and Hisagi would defend her to their last breath. Truthfully, she knew they would. They were that kind; always had been. Defenders and protectors for the innocent and the weak. Most Shinigami were but few went to the extent those two did.

Dark eyes widened then narrowed as Byakuya quickly regained control of his feelings. If he Arrancar knew what was best he'd not lay a finger on her, he fumed.

Hitsugaya continued, "I've been ordered to go along with you, Kuchiki taicho, Kenpachi taicho and Yoruichi's being sent as well. We've been instructed to leave immediately."

"Who are we being sent against?" The ice emerging in his voice the only emotion shown.

"Ulquiorra. He's number four in the Espada."

"So, he's a rather formidable enemy."

"Yes. All we know for now is Ichigo's severely injured and Kotasho's attempting to heal him; also, Hisagi has engaged the enemy and he's not doing so well. We must hurry before all three of them are eliminated."

Lips pressed in a firm, thin line Byakuya agreed. "Let us go." His eyes penetrated Rukia's, "Stay here and await our return."

"But nii-sama-"

Firmly, he stated, "There's nothing you can do for them. You are no match for an Arrancar; neither are Hisagi and Inate. Ichigo's the only one of them who stood any chance at all and you see what happened to him." Placing his hand lightly on her small shoulder he said reassuringly, "Wait here. We'll bring them back, this I promise to you." Noting her skeptical look he questioned her, Have I ever broken my word to you?"

Shaking her head, she whispered, "No."

"They'll be fine. Ichigo's too much of a reckless idiot to die, Hisagi, well, Hisagi is Hisagi and Inate has too much to live for. Have faith in them and their abilities."

With that said, Byakuya and Hitsugaya departed leaving Rukia wrapped in her solitary thoughts.

_**Back in Karakura town...**_

Still healing Kurosaki, hands placed gently on his wounds, she watched from the corner of her eye as Hisagi fought with all his might to protect them both. One mistake, one misstep is all it would take for the battle to end. She wished him luck; prayed that luck or Kami would be on their side.

Inate admonished herself. She hadn't the time to pay Hisagi attention and watch his fight. All her concentration and power was needed for healing Ichigo; she demanded nothing less than her all for him, for any of them.

Breathing deeply and expelling it into the air, her hands began to radiate and glow a soft, green hue. The color enveloped all of Kurosaki's body beginning to work it's magic. Soon his ragged breathing soft and even, his body less tense than before.

Her concentration, however, was abruptly broken by Hisagi's sharp cry. Jerking her head to look, her intense concentration diminished; her healing ceased. The handsome tattooed man had been stabbed through the throat, sliced deeply in the abdomen and a cut marked his neck.

Stunned to be injured this badly this early in the game was an insult. But then again look at the enemy. They weren't know for mercy or fighting battles while holding back. Or so they'd been taught at the academy. Maybe their information was incorrect or incomplete.

Attempting to speak despite the metallic object buried in his vocal chords, Hisage shook his head as Inate rushed to help him. No trace of fear in her eyes, she drew her weapon, prepared to fight, to defend and protect her friends as they'd done for her.

Feeling faint from blood loss, the brunette collapsed to his knees; hands placed flat on the ground he watched in disbelief as the blond took his place on the battlefield. This wasn't what he wanted for her. She'd be killed. The differences in power levels showing promptly.

"So, little girl", Ulquiorra taunted, "you want a go at me, eh?" The green marks down his cheeks resembled continuous tear drops, impetual signs of sadness never to disappear. "You'll not last long, little one."

Enraged, Inate's eyes glowed blue. A breeze stirred around her womanly figure, flowing as an extension of her anger and hatred. "Who the hell are you calling 'little one', you worthless piece of shit?!"

Grinning, mirth filling his depressive eyes he said, "Did I happen to strike a nerve?"

"That's all you're gonna strike", she retorted. "And what number are you?"

Smiling and revealing his perfectly straight teeth, he stated confidently, "Four."

Scoffing loudly she glanced first at Ichigo, who struggled to sit up, then Hisagi, still in his prostrate-like posture, and then back again at Ulquiorra. "I don't believe this shit", she said while laughing. "Number four. You're number four?" Laughing harder she mercilessly picked on her adversary not realizing just how strong he really was.

"What? Are you so weak you couldn't take the number one spot? Or are you content to rest at number four, lazy and bloated as you are now with what power you have?"

Hisagi rolled his eyes. "Ichigo, do you have to taint everyone you come in contact with? Seriously."

"How the hell have I tainted her?" By this time the badly hurt man sat up and flashed him a look daring him to contradict the question.

"Come on, Ichigo, listen to her. Do you honestly think it wise for her to tempt him? NO! It's all your fucking fault! Especially if anything happens to her." Allowing a smart ass expression to cross his face he threw out, "By the way, if anything happens to her Kuchiki taicho's gonna kick your ass if not kill you."

Kurosaki's shocked expression was worth the statement. "Wait! You mean the two of them finally gave in and hooked up?"

"Beats me. Don't ask me if they've done it or not. I'm no peeping pervert. Are you?"

Disgusted, Ichigo replied, "Hell no! I'm not that type!"

The two argued as Inate watched the Arrancar's emotions get the better of him. Launching into an all out attack to force her to pay for her insults the creature pummeled her sword with his own. Minutes seeming as hours, passing slowly, many blows passed and Inate felt herself growing weary. If she didn't unleash her inner weapon and soon this battle would be finished for her!

Eyes wide in shock, she tried to counter his moves only he was too fast. And it seemed every moment that passed his moves became faster and faster while hers slowed exponentially. What was going on? She felt so tired, her body wanted to lie down and rest but her mind refused to give in.

"Inate, stop! Don't do this! You'll get yourself killed!"

"You should listen to your tattooed friend over there. You will end up dying. You're just no match for me, little one."

Her chest moving rapidly, her lungs working hard to breathe, she hissed, "Piss off! I'll show you 'little one'!"

Increasing her reiatsu, she could feel the presence of four quickly approaching forms. Moving things along her spirit energy whirled around her body as she called out, "Bankai! Penetrating Thunder!"

Ulquiorra felt surprise as the young one brought out her bankai. He figured her too young to have one, much less have the knowledge to use it.

Her blade, once shiny and polished, now glowed a bright white in color. A metal sound flowed outwards followed by an object moving to fast to see. She smiled triumphantly as a thick chain pierced his chest, quickly wrapping thick, solid masses around his form. Shifting her weight, she pulled back hard, the huge chain pulling tautly between the two of them. Instead of seeing fear in his eyes as she'd expected, she saw an evil smile pass over his lips, said smile reaching his eyes creating a mischievous, dancing light.

An explosive sound ensued and a bright light blocked everyone's vision temporarily, meaning she was unable to see for a moment. That was the moment she first felt real, terrifying fear, a paralyzing fear. The fear she was going to truly die. A choking, suffocating emotion which she battled along with her powerful enemy, hoping to defeat them both.

Something sharp stabbed her gut. Glancing down in pain, her hands, shaking, gingerly touched the newly inflicted wound to her stomach. Pulling her hands away, lifting them to her face, she peered at them shocked by the vivid, dark color spilling from her wound to her hands. She felt numerous stabs, cuts and slices added as he moved quickly from her reach.

He delivered an ultimatum. "Surrender or die."

Taking a page from Ichigo's book she slammed the pointed end of her blade into the ground. "I won't surrender! And I'll never give up, you coward! Show yourself! I dare you", she yelled.

"It would be to your best interest to give up. Your mouth speaks one thing and your body says another." His mirthful voice whispered in her ear, "But it would be so easy...give up and you won't have to die, or I think I'll kill you anyway. I grow weary of this, of you."

"Leave her alone you bastard!"

Ichigo's shout, loud and annoying was ignored by the Arrancar which pissed the orange haired Shinigami off more than ever. "Wait until I can get up and kick your ass!"

"Ichigo, shut up! In your condition you couldn't kick shit! So shut up."

Ichigo muttered several unflattering names in Hisagi's direction promptly earning him a go to hell look.

Inate's piercing scream shattered their argument as Ulquiorra's blade entered her chest. Pushing the sword deeper; twisting it as he shoved it wholly through the flesh on her back, she bit her lip to hold back further screams begging to be released.

Blood streaming down her arms, legs and torso, vision growing dim, Inate thought of Byakuya. I'm sorry, she whispered to him mentally. I'm sorry I couldn't return to you. Please forgive me, she cried. Her vision gone, her body limp, she awaited the final blow intended to take her life. May it be swift, she prayed.

The blade slid from her muscle, bone and skin. She felt the Arrancar's body tense, preparing to strike again. He didn't keep her waiting long. His arm flew forward, sword held tightly in hand as he dealt what was certain to finish her.

Without warning his blade met with resistance, bouncing off a surface with a metal ping; deflecting it away from the near mortally injured female. Ulquiorra smiled. "I wondered if you'd be making an appearance", he stated to the newcomer.

"A challenge has been issued and I am here. Release her and fight with someone more your speed and level."

The heartless Arrancar threw Inate roughly towards the ground eager to engage in a real battle.

The new fighter swatted Ulquiorra's sword away and quickly caught the girl before she hit the ground. Gently carrying her away from the main area he laid her down beside Hisagi giving him one warning before leaving.

"Take care of her", his deep voice said. That was all.

Quickly making his way back to the infamous Arrancar, he fighter set his stance, brought out his weapon daring Ulquiorra in his own way to fight. "Come at me if you will."

Sensing more spirit force signatures, the creature inclined his head saying, "Next time perhaps. I must go."

And without further explanation he had vanished.

More Shinigami arrived and went to work on getting the injured ready for transport and to receive medical attention upon arrival to Soul Society. It was noted that out of the trio found at the scene Inate had the worst of the wounds. Foolishly, but heroically, Ichigo and Hisagi both refused treatment until the blond was seen to first.

_**Soul Society...**_

Orders and Shinigami flew around unit four's medical facility treating the wounded. Unohana concentrated her energies on the young woman from Hitsugaya taicho's unit. Frowning, concentrating on the massive amount of healing to be done, she requested Isane to wipe the sweat beading along her brow.

Nervously her fuku taicho, Isane, asked her, "Will she be alright, Unohana taicho?"

"I don't know, Isane. Her chances will most likely be slim. But we'll know more in the morning."

Many hours later, her work accomplished, Unohana gave her report to those in attendance including: Kuchiki taicho, Hitsugaya taicho, Ukitake taicho, Kenpachi taicho, Rukia, Matsumoto fuku taicho, and Abarai fuku taicho. She had little news to give, but she thought they'd rest easier with little rather than none.

Everyone watched in amazement as Kuchiki taicho swept past them heading inside. Gathering outside the window they peered in to see him take up space by Kotasho's side. Even more surprising he took her hand and seemed to be speaking to her; showing a small amount of relief as a tiny shadow of a smile crossed her pale, sleeping features.

A/N: Good grief...I can't believe I wrote this much! Guess my fingers became possessed or something...freak...sorry it's so long and I hope you you enjoyed it. :) Btw, at the time I was writing this I couldn't think of a cool name and weapon ability to give Inate. So if anyone else has a better suggestion...I'm listening. :)


	4. Passion's Flickering Flame

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter: zeldagamefan, SafuraUchiha, lavender-cornell and SweetYuya. Also, thanks to those of you who read but didn't review. I appreciate all of you taking the time just to read it. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters and I'm not making any financial gains from the spinning of this little tale, yadda, yadda, yadda... There will be language and adult situations, too, however, there will be some citrus towards the end. :)

Note: This chapter takes place several weeks after Inate and crew have returned from their run-in with the infamous number four Espada, Ulquiorra. Everyone is back on their feet, healed and ready for whatever comes next. Just a little FYI. :) Enjoy the chapter.

Sake, Memories and Loose Lips

Chapter 4: Passion's Flickering Flame

The sun, hot and bright, shone harshly on the Shinigami squads training with their swords, working, preparing to make themselves stronger, more powerful. They all sensed trouble coming. And they were all positive it involved Aizen and the Arrancar, who'd been making multiple appearances around Karakura town lately. Feelings of tension coiled tightly, ready to spring forth, only no one could hazard a guess as to when.

First, Inate and Rukia had practiced together until her taicho, Ukitake, had summoned her. Then, she and Matsumoto had taken a turn until the blond wiped the perspiration from her brow, announcing her practice time was over. As she walked away she mentioned sake under her breath. The younger Shinigami couldn't help but comment on the trouble it'd probably earn her.

"Hitsugaya taicho is gonna be pissed when he founds out you've gone boozing instead of doing paperwork!"

The curvy, older woman stopped. Without turning around, she glanced at Inate over her shoulder, giving her a mischievous look. "Who's going to tell him?"

Trying not to smile, Inate vowed, "Not I. You think I want to make him mad? Nuh-uh. I don't want to make Shiro-chan angry."

Her fuku taicho grinned. "Best not let him hear you call him that. The only person who gets that distinction is Hinamori taicho", her friend warned.

"Agreed", she said, sharing a knowing look with her fuku taicho. "Have fun and try not to get drunk!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Matsumoto waved goodbye and disappeared.

Inate shook her head at her friend and fuku taicho's antics. The woman would always be young at heart, while working hard to avoid, well, work. Breathing deeply she suddenly tensed, a blade rested gently against her neck.

"Rule number one, Inate, never drop your guard. Have you forgotten the most important rule of the academy?"

Thrusting her elbow into his stomach, causing his sword to drop, she took hold of his arm, throwing him over her shoulder, his body landing with a thud on the solid ground. "Hisagi, have you forgotten the rule that's just as important as number one?"

The gorgeous, toned and muscular, brunette cocked his head to the side wondering what she'd say. "And what would this rule be? Enlighten me", he invited, hands spread wide. Placing his blade aside, his gaze watching her intently, his heart rejoicing that their old teasing, friendly ways seemed to be back on track.

Green eyes stared into obsidian. Sighing loudly, she replied, "The rule about not leaving friends behind to face the enemy. That's every bit as important, if not more than your guard. If you abandon your friends then you can't call yourself anyone's friend."

"Very good." His eyes sparkled. "Now, how about a nice, friendly spar?"

Debating his question, she saw the slight pain that crossed his face. Not one to make a friend suffer for one transgression, Inate smiled and inclined her head, signaling her agreement. "Let's do it."

Immediately falling into defensive stance, she watched as Hisagi leaped to his feet, nimbly, blade in hand and ready for combat. Moving closer to her he took up the same stance, his body anticipating a spar worthy of his fellow fuku taicho's. And he was right.

Two hours later the duo had moved from the Gotei Thirteen's training square. Their fight had relocated to the river; several of their friends had gathered to watch, hoping that the tattooed man was about to get his cocky ass kicked.

Hisagi swung his sword toward her face, finding himself blocked as she'd anticipated the movement and quickly brought her sword upwards to defend. His mind was already devising an offensive, and counteraction, to make her lose.

"Give up, Hisagi. I have you", she muttered teasingly. Light dancing in her eyes, sweat running down her face in rivulets; the drops making their way languidly towards the valley of her softly swaying breasts.

Entranced, the handsome Shinigami's eyes followed the same trail as the drops of sweat. Suddenly he found himself flat on his back as his sparring partner had taken advantage of the situation, along with his perversion.

She'd struck him in the chest with her palm, then she dropped low and swept his legs out from underneath the tall man, knocking him to the ground. Leaning over him she flouted her temporary win, as well as her endowments, which seemed to be pointed directly in his feverish face. "Hisagi, you're such a damned pervert! One of these days it's going to be the death of you." Her expression turning playful, her sword angled directly over his 'male pride', as she called it, she teased, "Maybe today's that day, Hisagi. Well, maybe not. I don't want to deprive the Shinigami Women's Association of one of their top, hottest eye-candy candidates."

"Oh, really?" Watching as she lowered her guard, he attacked. "You think you've won? Think again, darlin'." Quickly grabbing her hand, Hisagi pulled her atop him and rolled, trapping her underneath his much stronger body. "Gotcha", he said with a smirk. Leaning closer to her, her breathing, fast and forceful, green eyes wide, he whispered, "Inate, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. You're one of my best friends. You know that, right?"

Shocked by his boldness, she nodded numbly. She tried to pull her hands from his grasp, but his grip refused to loosen. Liquid filled her eyes and she swallowed hard as he swore aloud.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Inate. I don't know what I was thinking." Standing to his feet Hisagi helped her up as well. "I'm really sorry."

The haunted look in her eyes lessened. "I'm trying the 'friends only' route, but it doesn't seem to be working. Don't worry. I'll try harder." Hisagi flashed her a sincere smile, hoping that it would reassure her, put her at ease, and bring back fond, warm memories.

His forgiveness came in the form of a smile and a hug. How could she be so tolerant and forgiving of his actions? Especially when he didn't deserve it. He wasn't sure he would ever deserve her friendship. Or her.

"Inate, there you are! I've been all over looking for you. Are you ready?"

Rukia watched her friend with the fuku taicho from unit nine. She wondered what was there, remembering everything that Inate had revealed to her from before her departure to Karakura town. Hisagi had been responsible for her friend's drunken state, causing her to seek refuge in her nii-sama's arms, not that that part bothered her. She was pleased that her brother was finally seeing a woman in that kind of light. Even though that meant he was closer to bidding her deceased sister farewell, he had to return to the living. He needed to love, and be loved in return.

Inate bid Hisagi farewell and turned to Rukia. "I'm ready. Where to?"

"You'll see", the brunette mysteriously replied.

Rukia turned and began walking. Not wanting to be left behind, Inate quickly followed. Soon they approached unit six's training ground.

Inate's heart pounded, butterflies fluttering in her stomach and throat, hearing metallic sounds, giving creedence to the sounds of a spar. Would _he _be there? More importantly, if he was could she keep from embarrassing herself? Her face, flushed and warm, could be blamed on the heat, as well as her two hour spar with Hisagi. Inate tried to calm herself, and the butterflies swirling furiously in her stomach, but how could she force her limbs to stop their minute quaking.

The two females entered the training area, smiling at the site which greeted them. About two dozen members of unit six sat in a square, surrounding two men standing sword to sword. Abarai, Renji and none other than Kuchiki, Byakuya.

Sweat ran down their faces, chests' heaving, eyes calm, calculating their next moves. Strands of Renji's wild red hair, fallen from its ponytail, fell over his eyes and shoulders. The impulsive fuku taicho smirked, giving him a wild, rugged and cocky appearance. Rukia gave a small sound of approval.

"Rukia", Inate hissed in shock, "Aren't you and Ichigo-"

"Yes, we're together, but that doesn't mean I can't look." Rukia giggled softly at her friend's surprised expression. "Just because I'm with Ichigo doesn't mean I'm dead, and that I don't look. Besides, I'll readily admit when another guy's hot. Although, no one equals Ichigo in my opinion. Also, just a little fyi...Renji and Matsumoto are sackin' it."

"Sackin' it?" She couldn't help but ask, as she'd never heard the term before, however she could almost guess its meaning, but she'd rather hear it from Rukia just to be sure. Her friend always kept her up on the newest slang, seeing as she spent quite a bit of time in the real world with Ichigo. And if she wasn't with him, she was there on a mission.

"They're screwing, dating...whatever you wanna call it. Sackin' it."

Rukia could be so blunt and crass sometimes. Inate often wondered how her brother dealt with it, seeing as the Kuchiki family standards, and their behavior, were set pretty high. But here lately, the head of the clan, Kuchiki taicho, had relaxed somewhat, allowing some things to slide, seeing as their importance ranked low.

Inate shook her head and their attention returned to the fight on hand. The blond had to admit that Renji was built, and well so. His black kimono gaped open, revealing chiseled chest muscles: well developed pectoral and abdominal muscles glistened under the sun's glaring light. And the way his hair swung with each movement...she could easily see what Rukia was referring to. Renji was certainly hot. However, he still couldn't compare with his superior, and taicho, Kuchiki, Byakuya.

Inate's attention switched to the mysterious and powerful taicho of unit six. Watching Kuchiki taicho's smooth, fluid moves as he directed his sword's movement, and counteracted Renji's attacks, his form blurred while shifting back and forth rapidly from offense to defense. She admired his broad shoulders, strong, taut arms, and cool nature. His expression giving nothing away. Not one emotion crossed his face, which remained stoic, an icy mask.

Rukia noticed several other taicho's and fuku taicho's from other units present to observe the spar between them. "How long have they been at it?"

Ikkaku, division eleven's third seat, remarked dryly, "Four hours. And damn! It's been good!"

"Yeah, Renji's holding his own. He must've been practicing a lot. At least Kuchiki taicho's not kicking his ass like last time." Hisagi loved to remind the red headed fuku taicho of the last failed attempt to best his taicho, but he also found himself impressed by his friend's stamina. Running a tanned hand through his black locks, he sighed, "Man, it's too hot out here."

A blond shinigami leaned forwards, looking at Rukia and Inate, stating, "I'm with you, Hisagi. But look at the reward for enduring this sweltering heat...a match between a powerful taicho and his subordinate. What more could we ask for?"

"Sake."

Inate shook her head. "Matsumoto, is there ever a moment when sake doesn't occupy your thoughts?" She wondered how much her fuku taicho could drink. It'd been rumored she could outdrink every male in Soul Society, and that's quite a huge accomplishment when looking at those of her personal acquaintance: Kira, Hisagi, Renji and others.

She gasped as a hand took hers, gently tugging down, urging her to sit. Inate plopped down on the stone tiled area besides Hisagi, recovering her hand from his grasp. Rukia decided to join her friends and sat down beside Inate, immediately finding herself enthralled with the spar taking place before them.

"Isn't this great, Inate? The fight, I mean? Both of them are in the best form I've ever seen...for them anyway." Eyes twinkling with unspent energy, the dark haired man took hold of her hand again, entwining his fingers and hers.

Their eyes locked, unspoken feelings stretched taut, awkwardness abound. Nervously she pulled her hand from his, her eyes and heart confused. She cared very much for Rukia's brother, and she didn't want to jeopardize what ever chance she might have with him. Not for whatever brief, small feeling she bore for her friend.

"Ow!" Inate jumped when Rukia dug her elbow into her side.

"Nii-sama's watching, Inate. Be careful", she warned.

Sure enough, she'd caught a glimpse of flashing blue eyes tinted with anger. No one else aside from Rukia and herself witnessed it. Unfortunately for her, Hisagi chose that moment to whisper something funny to Kira and Ikkaku, and one of them answered back, sending all three into hushed laughter, and Hisagi threw an arm about her shoulders, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

A yell distracted them as they saw heard Renji shout, his sword shot up into the air, as his taicho disarmed him, holding his blade to his throat and effectively ending the spar.

The battle done, Byakuya dismissed all of unit six. Feelings of anger simmered. Jealousy was an ugly emotion, and currently it had him by the balls. Never having dealt with it before, he knew he was doing a poor job of handling it, and also concealing it. He'd seen the flirtatious manner in which unit nine's fuku taicho behaved towards Inate. Truth of it being...he was burning inside. For another man to touch her that way incensed him. He'd fought hard for his control, his resolve. Personally, he wanted to tear the younger man apart, but he was Inate's friend and that wouldn't sit well with her, he supposed.

Muscles still tense from the drawn out training spar, he decided to head home and soak in the bath house. Just thinking of the hot, bubbling water eased a portion of his mind. Maybe a long bath would go a long way to soothing his mind, and heart, along with his body. Without saying a word to anyone he turned and left, accepting well wishes on the way.

Inate stood to her feet. "Rukia, I've got to go. Are we still on for later?" Watching the object of her affection making his escape, she nodded as Rukia smiled. She was eager to be with Byakuya. To be near him. That's all she wanted.

Calmy walking towards him, unaware of his anger, she approached. His strides long and fast, she quickly measured hers to match his. "Kuchiki taicho", she called out and reached forward to touch his arm, which he jerked back as if burned. Hurt ran through her, tears stung, at his rejection.

"Come", he ordered.

Meekly following him, she remained quiet, unsure what prompted his behavior. Was it because they'd been around his subordinates and fellow taichos? He seemed angry, due to his cold attitude and brisk mannerisms, including his walking. Realization blossomed in her mind. Rukia had told her that her brother had been watching them, and that included Hisagi touching her. That had to be it!

Once they'd reached a safe distance he turned to face her as she came to an abrupt halt behind him. "What is going on between you and Hisagi?" Blunt and to the point. Just like with his taicho duties. Not that she expected differently. His eyes, narrowed and furious, showed her a small portion of how his enemies were regarded. "And before you think about lying to me, let me warn you now...I won't tolerate it." Back ramrod straight, he awaited her answer.

"There's nothing between Hisagi and myself", she said softly. Inate wrung her hands nervously, although she had nothing to deny, his cold, harsh eyes still put her on edge. Byakuya was an extremely intimidating interrogator, fierce and unyielding. But she'd never consider lying to him, she never would. Truth be told, she tried to avoid them at all costs, not just to him but with everyone.

Jaw clenched tight, he hissed, "I saw the two of you holding hands, and then he put his arm around you. Explain that", he demanded. Crossing his arms, the gorgeous taicho stared her down, refusing to acknowledge any of his feelings, much less the green monster lurking on his back.

Inate felt herself growing angry at defending her friendship with Hisagi. How could she make Byakuya see that was all he'd ever be? Just a friend. The feelings she carried for the head of the Kuchiki clan ran so much deeper. "I swear to you...Hisagi is a friend, nothing more. He was being overly friendly- like always. He knows my heart lies elsewhere, and he knows I care for him as a friend, and a friend only."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Hearing others coming upon their argument, he brought her close, body to body, and snapped, "Hold on." Holding her firmly, he resorted to shun-po, his steps quick and light, the scenery blurring together, creating a dizzying affect, and in moments they stood in the Kuchiki courtyard garden.

The beauty surrounding her did nothing to calm her fiery temper. Determined to make him see reason she spoke first. "What can I do to assure you that you're the only one. Hisagi never will be. It's only you." Her voice strained from unshed tears, and from the anger building within. If she didn't release them soon she'd explode.

Grabbing hold of her upper arms tightly, he spoke coldly, "I know it was he who drugged you, Inate. Had you not come to me the night of that damned party who knows what would've happened. You would've been helpless!" Fire raged in his eyes, in his voice. His hands gripped her arms tightly, trapping her with corded muscles, tightening with each statement. "Have you any idea what I imagine doing to him for that alone?"

She shook her head, afraid to speak. So he continued. She was stunned. He never expressed anger in this manner. In fact...he usually didn't express any emotion at all. This side of him so different and unexpected it took her by surprise.

"And to make matters worse, it was he who escorted you to Karakura Town for your Hollow training. I'd hoped that I would be the one chosen for that task, but I wasn't. He was. When Rukia disclosed to me that Hisagi had been the one to drug you, I was infuriated. I debated on having your training canceled until they could send a different trainer. That, too, wasn't meant to be."

"He never once laid a finger on me while we were away. Hisagi was nothing but an efficient trainer, as was Ichigo, but I don't see you accusing Ichigo of chasing my skirts", she fired back.

Releasing his hold, she stepped back, ready to run. "That's because Ichigo is with Rukia, and I know he has eyes only for her. Hisagi, on the other hand, will sleep with any female who appeals to him." His anger finding a conduit, however misplaced, blaming Inate and Hisagi, pierced her heart.

"You-you...I can't believe this! How dare you! I've never entertained thoughts of anyone but you, and here you are acting as if I had. You...ass", she yelled, balling up her left fist. Infuriated, her left hand reared back, preparing to deliver a stinging slap to his face when he grabbed her wrist. Instead, she punched him hard with her right. "Oh, shit", she muttered. She watched as his face jerked from her blow, the skin on his cheek red from the blow. She'd not only struck a superior, but a taicho of the Gotei Thirteen. That was an offense punishable by imprisonment...for life! What have I done, he's going to kill me she thought. Retribution wouldn't be pretty. But he deserved it, her inner self shouted. And she couldn't deny that she felt a smidgen better after hitting him. It went a long way towards relieving the fury boiling under her skin, itching to wreak havoc.

An eyebrow shot up disbelieving that she'd actually hit him. In fact, she stunned him speechless, however the effects were only temporary. He quickly recovered though, asking, "Have you finished?" Byakuya inquired, his tone icy.

"No, I'm not", she fumed. "The way you're acting right now...I'd be better off with Hisagi, but he's just a friend, not like you care." Eyes flashing, she lashed out sarcastically, " Oh, wait! That's why we're having this conversation. All because of a stupid misunderstanding and because supposedly you _do _care!" Moving closer to him, she whispered, "Why can't you see, Byakuya? Are my tears not evidence? Am I not proof enough?" He stood rigid and silent. Her heart breaking, Inate, momentarily defeated, knew there was nothing left to say. "I know my things are still here; so if you don't mind I want to clean up, and then I'll go. I'll never bother you again. Goodbye", she whispered, her heart hanging in shreds, just like her pride.

"Do as you wish", came his frigid reply. He watched her go, shoulders back, head high, holding onto what pride she had left. Feeling the need to soak his weary body, Byakuya headed towards the bath house, anticipating the relaxation to come. He was conflicted, torn. He was trying to believe her, to believe his heart, yet his eyes told a different story. These emotions were making him weak. And he despised those who were weak, but now he was suffering their plight. But one thing Byakuya had never been was weak. Never!

Meanwhile, inside the Kuchiki house, Inate pulled her waist length hair into a bun with a clip, grabbed her old clothes, and left. Rukia had informed her about a special bath house next to the dojo, which sounded perfect: quiet and secluded. Padding through the large house, she passed several rooms, cut through the courtyard and skirted the outside of the dojo in search of her bath. There it was. True to her friend's word the bath house was there, ready and waiting, attached to the rear of the dojo, a plain, white building complete with sliding doors and best of all...no one else around.

"Finally", she muttered while sliding the door open and closing it behind her. Steam filled the room making it difficult to see. Walking forward towards the bath pool, her steps faltered and halted as a voice split the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

Her eyes widened perceptibly when his voice rang out. Oh, no. It wasn't possible. The clothes in her arms fell to the floor. Heat swirled around, causing a flush to her cheeks, and butterflies returned to her stomach. He just couldn't be here! She had the crappiest luck out of everyone she knew. And that was quite a few! Despite her body's trembling she summoned her anger, her fire. "I was going to clean up before leaving, remember?" Inate refused to back down.

"Yes, but there's more than one bath house here. I'm sure Rukia made sure you're aware of that", he replied dryly.

Not one to stay where she wasn't wanted Inate turned to leave. "Wait." Her movement ceased. "Come here."

What now, she questioned. Had he not humiliated her thoroughly earlier? Was he about to subject her to more misery? Should he be entertaining this thought he'll get a battle like he's never seen, she swore.

Taking a couple of steps closer to the edge of the large bathing pool, she slipped in a puddle of water and she fell head first towards the water. She closed her eyes and held her breath. The water would be warm at least, unlike some of the cold showers she'd taken lately to disperse some rather strong feelings about the Shinigami who stared blankly at her.

Immersed under the hot surface she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, lifting her into his arms, and out of the sweltering water.

Blue eyes met green, heat building in their gazes, their argument seemingly forgotten. Lost. So lost, she mused, gazing deeply into his dark blue eyes. Pinned in place by his gaze she felt as if she were drowning. Being so near, completely enchanted with his nakedness, her blush deepened, and she reached out timidly, lightly stroking the muscles of his chest, his abdomen. Held so close to his muscular chest, his arms holding her firmly, she said, "I'm sorry about earlier. For hitting you, I mean."

Byakuya bit back a groan as her touch fluttered across his skin. She was a temptress, unaware of her power, and the power she held over him in this moment. Kami, he wanted her. And he wanted nothing to come between them, especially a certain dark haired fuku taicho from unit nine. According to Rukia, Inate and Hisagi had known each other ever since childhood, though no one knew anything about her past. Such a mystery enclosed within a lovely, fiery skin. He'd give her one last opportunity to admit or deny her feelings for the younger man.

"Did you truly mean what you said about the relationship between you and Hisagi?" Nothing revealed in his tone, or in his face. His mask was back in place.

"Every word. I'd never lie to you, Byakuya. You're the only one, I swear it." A tear slipped from her eye, making its way down her pale skin.

Standing in the water with a naked Kuchiki, Byakuya both embarrassed, unnerved and enticed her. Her clothes thoroughly soaked weighed heavily on her curvy form. The sleeve of her black kimono slipped from her shoulder baring it, and the top of a full breast, revealing, yet not giving everything away, just a hint. Just enough to tease and make a man want more.

Seeing her like this: her blond hair wet and escaping from its clip, her kimono falling from her shoulder, tantalizing him with a hindered view of her breast, Byakuya closed his eyes and tried to summon his iron-clad will. He needed to fight this. He had no wish to take her. Not here. Not now. Not like this. He felt closer to letting Hisana go, prepared to embrace a future with Inate. A future he'd waited a very long time for.

Putting her down, he reached up and wiped her tear away with his thumb. He felt the last remaining pieces of ice melt. Only for her. And without her...they'd return. He felt it in the bottom of his heart, and his soul.

Inate felt ringlets of hair fall around her shoulders as she gawked at the man she'd always believed to be unattainable, so far out of her league. A man considered cold and hopelessly caught up in the past. She'd always considered him the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on, but seeing him like this: long ebony hair loose, tiny strands plastered to his angular cheeks, bangs dangling rakishly over his left eye, pale skin, wet and tempting, slick from droplets of water clinging to him, begging to be touched. Her mouth gaped at the raw sexual picture he portrayed. Heat pooled in areas of her body she didn't want to acknowledge, much less name.

Drawing her back into his taut, muscular arms he stared at her, while rubbing his hands lightly up and down her arms."You're shivering", he stated simply.

"I can't help myself."

Smirking slightly he replied, "Neither can I."

Climbing the steps leading out of the pool, Byakuya held tightly to her, placing her gently on her feet as he pulled on his dark blue kimono. Taking her hand he escorted her quickly to his room. Away from prying eyes and ears, desperate to feed the local gossip chain.

Within moments they'd arrived in his room: neat, masculine and sparsely decorated. His room much like him, simple, yet needing a woman's touch. Tugging her over to his large bed, the couple sat on the edge, waiting for the next moment to present itself. Both of them nervous, the situation heated, yet awkward. For Inate was a virgin and Byakuya...well, it'd been a number of years since he'd had the pleasure. He'd refused to indulge that portion of himself, feeling it would be dishonorable, and it'd make him feel like his actions would be unfaithful to Hisana's memory. But now...neither of those concerns were at the forefront of his mind. He wanted this beautiful, young girl for himself. And nothing would stop him.

"Byakuya?" Her timid whisper thundered in his ears. Wanting to ease her fears he placed his index finger over her lips. "Shh. I'll take nothing more than you're willing to give. Understand?"

She nodded. Uncertain how to precede she hesitantly reached up, her fingers and palm caressing the planes of his face. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Licking her lips in anticipation, green eyes bright with excitement, and a hint of anxiety, she repeated his actions as his hand crept out to stroke the skin of her face and neck.

"May I kiss you, Inate?"

"Yes", she whispered.

That was all the permission he needed. At first he'd wanted to approach her slowly, acclimate her to his touch, to the line they were about to cross, yet her touch kindled a spark threatening to erupt into a full blown fire.

The second his lips touched hers he felt the spark leap to life, giving birth to a greater flame. Moving them towards the center of the bed, he lowered her slowly down to the pillow beneath them. Timid caresses became feverish, passion burning out of control, engulfing them both.

"More, please",she begged, her voice husky with need.

He looked at her, his eyes a raging inferno. Needing. Wanting. "Are you certain?" He wanted her to be sure of this. He wanted neither of them to harbor any regrets come morning.

Pulling her dark-haired Shinigami warrior towards her, she placed a searing kiss on his lips, surprising them both with its intensity. Breaking the kiss she said, "More than certain."

Time seemed to blur and fly, as Byakuya prepared her for his larger body, and for the joining of their bodies. Soon, he declared her ready, and he gave her one final time to change her mind. Once again she declined. Satisfied with her answer, he moved forward, merging with her, attempting to soothe her cry of pain, her tears.

"It will be alright, Inate. I'm here with you. The pain will subside, I promise you." He swore in a passionately ravaged voice.

His voice washed over in calming waves, keeping her centered on the here, the now, and most of all...him. She knew he could be kind to those closest to him, and for that her feelings had increased, yet being with him, here like this, him trying to distract her from the pain of their merging, her love grew to greater heights.

The pain did subside as he'd promised her. Feeling adventurous, she moved with him, one hand running through his hair, the other caressing up and down his spine, encouraging him onwards. Her voice urged him faster, harder. Now that the pain had negated, she wanted it all. And she wanted all of him, as quickly as possible.

A coil of tension welled in her lower abdomen, which increased with every second, with every thrust. He could feel it too, this she knew. The low groans, and the way in which he possessed her body, told her so. She couldn't help but watch him as heat and sex ruled him for the moment. Kami help her, he was so beautiful. His handsome features twisted in the heat flowing between them. His control, non-existent. His heart unfettered by the past, allowing himself immense joy and pleasure, as he lead their hearts, bodies and souls in a dance as old as time. She hoped it'd always be like this.

Byakuya moaned at the emotions that Inate brought out in him. He'd tried his hardest to keep them locked away, but she'd won out in the end. Tonight nothing would hold him back, and he'd hold nothing back from her. He'd give her everything, as she was giving to him. He wasn't used to being so out of control. He'd fought to keep himself hidden behind a mask, yet she'd broken that as well. So for tonight...he'd give her anything she asked for, including that which he'd banished the day his wife had died...He would give her his heart.

The couple, burning, rising, reached the pinnacle simultaneously, everything exploding around them, giving credence to the love and passion searing them from within. Energy spent, they both fell back to the pillows, bodies sated, imminently replaced with weariness.

Holding her close, feeling safer than ever before, Byakuya fell asleep. In his dreams he saw his late wife. She was smiling, happy in that he'd found happiness and mourned her no more. Her ethereal body began to fade and he softly called out to her, "Thank you, Hisana."

Beside him, Inate, still awake and deep in thought, froze as she heard his words. Her heart beating, previously full of love and hope, sped up, anxiety taking over. The impact of his words slammed home. He couldn't forget Hisana even in sleep, no matter that she, Inate, had given to him her most prized possessions: herself, her virginity.

Hurt and dismayed, she lightly kissed his lips, whispering, "Good bye, Byakuya. Be happy." Then she put her clothes on, tears streaming down her face, and slipped out into the night.

A/N: This is it for now...as for the next chap...here's a little fyi to tease your curiosity. There will be a couple of interesting things that will be revealed about Inate, and a new female character will be introduced, just to help provide a little extra antagonism. Also, the next chapter will have some fun, and sake, as I feel Renji and friends deserve both, god knows Matsumoto can't get enough of it. Also, Inate will be sent back to Karakura Town for more training, but who'll be sent to accompany her? And how long will she be there? Next chap: Sake, Battle Scars and Memories.

I know this was a long chapter, but I wanted to spend at least half of it exploring Byakuya's jealousy and the new stronger feelings developing between them. Anyway, I wanted to give you readers a little citrus...it's not much, I know, but better than nothing, right? :) Regardless, thanks for sticking it out and reading to the end. See ya next chapter.


	5. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor any of its characters. I'm also not making any kind of financial gain from writing this story. Sad, but true.

Note: I apologize for taking so long to update!!! Life's been crazy, to say the least. I'm gonna warn you guys now.....this is one hell of a long chapter. I really mean it!! Personally, I don't know if anyone's still reading this or not, but it's to you guys I dedicate this chapter, and to reward those of you still reading and reviewing...this is a double chapter!! It's a good 16 pages according to Open Office Writer.... Damn, I didn't know I could still write one that long, however, I've been working on it for probably a week....I'm still not really satisfied with it, but I wanted to give you guys a late Christmas gift, or a Happy New Year present, whichever way you want to view it. Happy reading!

This still has a little language, adult situations and such...Also, next chapter Byakuya and Inate will have their happy ending. Eventually. I am taking a vote, though, on her name. You'll see once you get towards the end of the chap...***That's the only surprise I'm giving you. :)

Sake, Memories and Loose Lips

Chapter 5: Surprises

Byakuya sat at his desk working, filling out reports and signing many a form at unit six's office, thinking how his fuku taichou should be performing this tedious work, as well. Glancing out the window, he found himself momentarily distracted by the brightly shining sun, blue sky, another tranquil day. Yet inside....tranquility was the last emotion he felt. It seemed only yesterday morning he'd awoken happy, for the first time in years, until he discovered he was alone. He'd fully expected to find Inate by his side, but instead he'd found a note. Pulling the paper from his pocket he reread her letter for what seemed the hundredth time.

_Byakuya,_

_Last night was the best night of my life. However, I've discovered I'm very selfish when it comes to you. Until you let the past go, I can't allow myself to love you any more, or any deeper, than I already do. It's not fair to either of us. I have to deal with us, with everything, in my own way. No matter how this all sounds to you....I'll never give up hope. I will wait. Even if it takes the next one hundred years, I'll wait. Just know that I will keep last night in my memory, as will I keep you in my heart. Please forgive me my weakness. It seems we both have failings in which we must fight ourselves daily. I must go before I lose my resolve._

_Farewell._

_Love,_

_Inate_

He frowned, running his fingers lightly over the print and tear stains smearing the ink which adorned the paper. It must've been so difficult for her to do this...To see that he'd caused her pain stabbed the knife of guilt much deeper, twisted the hilt harder, into his heart. Truthfully, he'd rather suffer than to hurt her, but he'd obviously failed. This time.

Inwardly he berated himself. He must've said something about Hisana as he slept. He had to have said something about his late wife to upset Inate. But what? He wished he knew. He'd ask Inate if he could only she'd been sent on another mission; her taichou, Hitsugaya, was rather closed mouthed on the subject. Rukia, herself, had been rather short with him whenever he asked about her. His sister had never given him the cold shoulder in her life- never! But Rukia had refused to speak to him for several days, then the silence gave way to short answers.

There had to be a way to make amends, but what? The answer evaded him. So for now, his blue eyes continued staring over a pile of paper contemplating the present and the future.

Meanwhile in Kara Kura Town:

Ichigo and Hisagi and Inate were out and about celebrating the youngest shinigami's milestones. Her latest: she'd taken down five Menos' without blinking an eye and she'd taken down an Arrancar all on her own! The Arrancar, though, had been a new to the ranks of Arrancar, therefore easily beaten. However, the more they consumed....the quicker they climbed the ranks, growing ever closer to the coveted rank of Espada.

"Ichigo, you realize if Kuchiki taichou ever finds out that we allowed her to fight an Arrancar, no matter that it was one of the much weaker classes, he'll peel the flesh from our bones." Flashing Ichigo a meaningful look, the tattoo on his face, and the scarred vertical lines marking his opposite cheek, accentuated the momentary graveness in his eyes.

The substitute Shinigami smirked. "Yeah. But who's gonna tell him?" Ichigo cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "Like the old saying...'hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil'. Know what I mean?"

The two of the them laughed raucously, garnering the attention of everyone around them. Inate shook her head at their nonsense. "Could you two cut it out", she hissed disbelievingly. She wanted to have a good time, but honestly she doubted she'd have one until she was back in Soul Society and her situation with Byakuya had been straightened out.

During her time here, she'd accomplished so much.... so many small victories. But despite these great victories she still seemed somewhat subdued, felt subdued, like her heart wasn't in the celebration. She felt like her heart was missing, residing with a certain powerful, gorgeous, but deadly, taichou.

Her eyes usually so lively, so green, had dulled. Few and far between were the smiles that lit up her eyes, considered one of her main attributes. She smiled, greeting acquaintances they knew, yet her smile never reached her eyes. Hisagi observed her carefully, thinking that Ichigo was full of shit, that nothing was wrong with her except that she was homesick. So what? So was he. The more she smiled, he noticed. Ichigo was right. Her smile never reached her eyes. That was how he knew whether it was sincere or not. He'd give anything to bring back that fire, that life. Unfortunately, there was only one man who could give it to her and he was too damned wrapped up in the past to recognize the woman in front of him.

Dressed in jeans, a white tee shirt and tennis shoes, Ichigo ran a hand through his unruly bright hair. "Let's go to the corner restaurant by my house to celebrate and who knows afterwards..... You guys game?" He asked in a 'I dare you not to' tone.

Ichigo hugged Inate close. "It won't be a group outing if you don't come, you know." He knew if he let her she'd go home and and do absolutely nothing. Nothing but sit around and think. Stranger yet...he never heard her cry. She never cried, not around him anyway. But his sister, Karin, wasn't big on crying either. Some women just express themselves differently he mused with a grin. Thank kami. Their hormones were enough to deal with!

Head cocked to the side and dressed in dark jeans and a black sleeveless vest, emphasizing his muscles, which were...well....perfect, and calling attention to his tattoo's, Hisagi grinned. "I'm in." His head swiveled towards her, his eyes and smile a rakish combination that would make her pulse pound, if she hadn't already fallen for Byakuya. "Inate? You going?"

"Sure."

She looked uncertain. Hisagi lightly took her hand. "Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to", he added firmly for her benefit. His dark eyes bore into hers. His smile, that same smile she'd known since they were children, flashed warmly in her direction, giving her the confidence she lacked.

Inate smiled again. "Let's go. I'm kind of hungry and the food smells great!"

Ichigo led the way and Inate followed. Hisagi watched her jean clad figure sway as she walked and tried to force himself to stay focused. Her white button-up shirt wasn't helping either, as it showed a little more cleavage than he would've liked.

Focus, Hisagi. Focus. Hisagi repeated this mantra over and over, eyes closed, concentrating on what was important. Their friendship. Her. Not to mention Kuchiki taichou would kick his ass if he dared touch her. Smirking, he thought, yeah, but it'd be worth the pain.

The duo ahead stopped and yelled for him to catch up. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he sprinted ahead to join Ichigo and Inate.

_**Some Time Later............................................................................................................................**_

Appetites satisfied, the trio headed back to the Kurosaki house when the tell-tale sign of a hollow rent the air. A loud bellow split the atmosphere, suddenly joined by multitudes of others. They couldn't discern exactly how many had manifested. This looked bad, Hisagi thought. Real bad.

Ichigo and Hisagi immediately shifted into their shinigami form and the unit nine fuku taicho looked back at Inate, "Alert Soul Society immediately, then join us."

She nodded and whipped out her communicator, running for an alley. The last thing they needed was an outsider witnessing her call. Glancing around she noted there was no one else but her, Hisagi and Ichigo. Flipping open her cell phone, she began to dial when a hand snaked from the darkness, latching onto to her throat, and choking off her air.

A tall brunette left the shadows, eyes a dark brown, his figure muscular and imposing as he moved. Her phone dropped to the asphalt and he retrieved it as he held her dangling above the ground. "Now, now, we can't have that", he murmured, his voice both seductive and frightening.

The stranger moved ever closer until their faces were mere inches apart. Fury emanated from her eyes. "What a surprise you are, my dear." Lowering her so her feet touched the ground, his fingers caressed her cheeks. "Most would be afraid in your shoes, Inate, but that's one emotion I don't feel from you." He smiled as if presented with a mystery which would have pleasing results for him.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She hissed at him. She was angry. Angry that someone she didn't know not only knew her, but had power over her as well. Struggling, she hit, scratched and kicked at her opponent, yet her blows met with empty air as he was much stronger than her.

He smirked as if in response to her thoughts. "Since our time's limited I'll tell you a quick story." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear, "This one I'll give you for free, but the next one will cost you."

The stranger began his story. All sorts of sordid details spilled from his lips: his name, who he was to her, his purpose, her purpose, where she'd come from and why he was here. Her green eyes grew larger until they hurt. The pain inside couldn't compare to any pain previously felt. Releasing her throat, Inate shoved him away with all her strength, fleeing the ally with all the speed she could muster, summoning her shinigami form as she ran.

It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. It couldn't be. No. She wouldn't accept it. Never.

By the time she met back up with Ichigo and Hisagi they'd already destroyed all the creatures. None left for her. Oh well. Maybe next time.

She felt sick. Incredibly sick. Hisagi reached her first, asking if she was alright. Suppressing a shudder, she said she was fine. Both Ichigo and Hisagi knew she was hiding something . They couldn't exactly force her to tell them. Obviously when she was ready she'd tell them. Maybe she just needed some rest, as did they all.

With that the trio called it a night, heading back to the Kurosaki house for some much needed rest.

Arriving home, Ichigo, Hisagi and Inate walked straight upstairs and into Ichigo's room, surprised to see Rukia there. The small brunette leaped from the bed and into Ichigo's arms kissing him soundly while Hisagi averted his eyes and Inate teared with happiness for them. Then, Rukia broke away and hugged Inate fiercely, crying as she'd missed her so.

Rukia took Inate's hand pulling her from the room ignoring the guys' protestations. "We have lots to talk about, so we'd better get started." She sent a wicked grin Ichigo's way. "I'll be back for you later", she promised.

And later that night....Rukia returned as promised.

_**Three months later..................................................................................................................................**_

The taichou and fuku taichou for unit six sat behind their desks swamped with paperwork again. Renji, frustratedly growled, "How the hell is it that we get all this....", he gestures at the mounds of papers, "while other units seem to have none at all? Have we pissed someone off again?"

Dark head bent, ebony locks falling over his shoulders, reading and signing, Baykuya never glanced up but retorted cooly, "Maybe someone lost another bet again, hmmm?"

"Not this time, taichou, I swear it."

"Hmm."

His taichou was referring to another time in which Renji'd been involved with a bet between Matsumoto, Shuhei and Izuru, which involved lots of sake, obviously, and the loser having to do the other three units' paperwork for a month. Regardless, Renji swore never to get fooled like that ever again. Matsumoto and her lazy ass....he still had to get her back for that, too.

Sighing Renji placed another paper in the finished pile. "We'll be done, soon, I hope." This got the redhead to thinking. "Taicho, rumor's going 'round that some important people are coming in a couple of days. Think we should have a party?"

Byakuya's eyes never left the report he was reading. "Wasn't the last one disastrous enough, Renji? Do you really want everyone to embarrass themselves further?"

Chuckling he replied, "Not really, but I thought if Inate were back.....you could take her", he finished lamely. Also, it'd score him some major points with Rangiku should it work out.

Rukia stood outside the door of their office listening to their banter, holding back laughter until they mentioned her friend. If only they knew what she'd been going through. If only they knew how she'd felt. Neither of them knew what it did to her being away from Inate so long. They'd shared everything for so long, gone everywhere together, done everything together- well, almost everything.

Thinking of Inate made her incredibly sad. She knew of everything that'd transpired between her brother and best friend, although her brother was unaware she knew. Inate had confided to her everything before her latest mission, which had begun about three months ago. Since then, neither Rukia, nor her brother had been the same. He'd returned to his former cold self. Rarely smiling anymore, rarely doing much of anything anymore that wasn't linked to business, the Gotei Thirteen, or Rukia, herself.

The knowledge of Inate's whereabouts helped Rukia feel better, as did knowing who was with her at all times. If Ichigo hadn't been around...she would've insisted on going along with Inate, or sending Renji with her. As long as she had someone around she could trust. And she wouldn't betray that trust to anyone. She swore an oath to her friend to keep it a secret, and keep it a secret she would. Her nii-sama wouldn't find the presence of one of her peers so comforting, though. In truth...he'd loathe it. And she knew why. This person had caused jealousy to rear its ugly head by making attempts to seduce Inate.

A knock sounded out the door.

"Enter."

Pushing open the door, Rukia entered the room, bidding both men hello. Her brother smiled and greeted her in return, as did Renji.

"Byakuya nii-sama, rumor has it-"

"Yes, I've heard about these rumors." His icy blue eyes nailed his fuku taichou hard. "Renji's been kind enough to inform me."

"Rukia, I'm trying to convince Kuchiki taichou that we need another party and that he needs to take Inate." His brown gaze pleaded with her to side with him.

Looking at him in puzzlement she asked, "Do you think it'd be a really good idea? There's a lot going on right now that needs to be resolved before some people can have fun and get drunk." She glanced pointedly in her brother's direction.

"Wonder where I heard that before?" Byakuya sarcastically asked his fuku taichou.

"Whatever. All I know is Inate is good for you. Kick my ass for being truthful, but I don't care. Rukia and everyone else will agree."

With the mention of Inate's name, Byakuya tensed. His eyes flared to life then cooled again. Seems nii-sama stills cares much for her, Rukia mused. They would have to work out this misunderstanding in their own time.

However, Rukia couldn't bear the heaviness exuded by her brother's unhappiness along with her own. "Excuse me, nii-sama. I need some air." She quickly pushed back her chair and walked hurriedly out the front door towards the lake.

The still waters did nothing to calm the inner storm within her. Rukia knew it was mostly Renji's fault for reminding her of Inate, and of Ichigo. Damn and double damn! How did her brother do this day after day, pretending he felt nothing?

"Tell me."

It seemed just thinking about him summoned his very voice from her mind to real life. A swift movement occurred on the bench next to her, and she turned her head. There he was. Her nii-sama. Instantly she was aware of why he came. Inate. He wanted to speak about her.

"What do you want to know, nii-sama?" She asked, her voice small and respectful. Already knowing what was on his mind, she sighed heavily, knowing she couldn't deny him when he was as lost as she.

"First, is she alright? Second, did she say anything to you about why she left? If so, what? Third, can you tell me where she is? Is she safe?"

His eyes were icy, as always, but his tone belied another emotion. One he never allowed others to witness besides Rukia. He was still taken with Inate, Rukia could feel it. Maybe she could give them a little help. Maybe she won't hate me, she thought.

Here goes everything, she thought. Sighing hard, Rukia took a breath and began. "Inate's fine, as far as I know. She's with Ichigo and....."she winced as she said the next name, as she knew her nii-sama wouldn't like it, "Hisagi."

Byakuya felt a punch to his gut the second Shuhei's name was mentioned. As a Shinigami he trusted him, but as a man...he couldn't be trusted. Not with Inate, not after what he'd done. Why had unit nine's fuku-taicho been sent again as her observer? Why not himself or another taicho? Sometimes he felt like the odds were stacked against him and Inate ever getting together.

"Go on", he seethed, jaw clenched tight, his body tense, his posture angry.

"They're in Karakura Town participating in extensive training with Hollows, Menos Grandes and extremely low-classed Arrancars."

Rukia knew her brother would be pissed over that. She and Renji, both, hadn't been pleased at first, either.

Byakuya's head shot up, blue eyes blazing at the mention of those powerful creatures. "What are they thinking? Low-classed? Arrancars are Arrancars! Even the lowest Arrancars can be difficult for taicho level Shinigami to handle!" Fury radiated all over him, reitsu blared glaringly, "If anything happens to her because of their stupidity, and because they allowed her to engage an Arrancar....I _will_ kill them both. Is that clear, Rukia?" He promised retribution with hell in his eyes.

His threat loud and clear, she nodded. "There's something I must tell you...." she said haltingly.

"What?"

"I've spoken to her recently and...." Her sentence died away.

"And?"

"A couple of months ago....she took on her first low-classed Arrancar and destroyed it, without hesitation or trouble."

Rukia relaxed a little as she saw the relief in her brother's eyes. However she wasn't sure how to tell him the next part. She believed it was best to get it out and done with. "Nii-sama, they'll be returning home in the next couple of days." She watched as surprise registered, then his mask quickly fell back into place.

"Thank you, Rukia."

"You're welcome, nii-sama." A thought occurred to her. "I'm going to see her tonight. Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

A sad smile flit across his masculine features. "Tell her....that ghosts of the past no longer hold me."

Rukia knew exactly to which ghost he was referring- her sister. Hisana. Could it be he's finally letting go after fifty years? Honestly, she wasn't sad. Her sister was dead. She was very young when she'd passed, she never knew her, and couldn't feel anything but regret that she hadn't had the chance, but Inate was living, breathing, and here in the present, and could make her nii-sama happy. That's all that mattered to her.

"She told you, didn't she, Rukia? What happened the last night we were together?" He asked her quietly, his posture relaxing slightly.

"Yes. She was so heartbroken that I didn't know what to do. I didn't believe she should've gone on this extended mission either." A tear fell from her eye, "Ichigo has told me how different she's seemed. 'She never really laughs anymore', he says." She paused. "Ichigo and Hisagi-san have been attempting to keep her occupied, leaving her little time to think or feel sad." Giving him a smile equal to his own, she said, "I've even made a trip or two to see her so she won't feel so lonely. But I fear....we're the lonely ones." She finished her statement with tears welling; moisture falling down her cheeks, wetting her dark blue kimono.

Within that moment Byakuya felt more kinship with Rukia than ever before, and because of that feeling he did something he rarely indulged.....his arm stretched out and hugged her tight. He felt her surprise, her initial reluctance, but she relaxed into his side. "We'll make it right, Rukia, I promise. I'll make it right", he corrected.

_**Hours later in Karakura Town: **_

Inate, Hisagi and Ichigo walked out of a movie talking and laughing loudly. The guys were both thinking the same thing. That it'd been forever since she'd really, really laughed. A genuine laugh. They walked with her between them, both Ichigo and Hisagi had an arm about her waist, protectively, enjoying the good time.

"Ichigo, I've never seen a Samurai movie! It's one thing when you're a Shinigami fighting with a sword, protecting people, but that movie there....that was supposed to be from what genre?"

"Action", he answered gamely.

"Well, color me clueless, but it seemed more appropriate for a comedy than action. Don't get me wrong, it had plenty of action....but it had a lot more funny stuff in it than action. And to top it off....the guy got the girl. So that evens it out, I guess."

Hisagi smirked, amused at her assessment, as Ichigo mused, "You think so?"

"I know so."

"At least somebody's able to get the girl. More like....at least someone's getting some action." Hisagi mumbled under his breath.

Inate punched his arm. "I heard that, Shuhei! Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I try but it always falls right back in", he fired back.

"I give up", Inate replied with laughter as she shoved her friend playfully. "There's no help for you."

They all were laughing and playing, Hisagi grabbed Inate in a headlock as Ichigo tickled her senseless.

"It's great to see you like this again", the orange haired Shinigami stated. "It's been too long."

"Yeah", the brunette agreed, "it's been way too long."

Releasing her from his hold he noticed a lock of hair had fallen from her braid; reaching forward he pushed it back, tucking it behind her ear. She was so close, her eyes so beautiful and green. She was so beautiful that she made his heart ache, and her soul was just as perfect and good as the outside. Her eyes watching him with amusement, her lips full and pink, called to him, enticed him.

Without further preamble, Hisagi pulled her close, wrapped one arm tightly around her waist while the other supported her neck. Pressing his lips fully against hers, mustering all the passion he had, Hisagi allowed his mouth to say what words could not.

Brown eyes shot open in shock, surprise and anger. "Shuhei, what they hell're you doing?!" Pissed off, Ichigo pulled him from Inate who stood there shell-shocked, one hand raised to her lips while tears welled in her eyes.

"Why, Hisagi? Can't you get it through your thick skull? We're. Just. Friends." Walking up to him she balled her fist up and punched him in the stomach hard, causing him to cough and double over. Her voice shook. "Thing's were fine. Were were ok as friends, or so I thought." She sadly shook her head, crying, more blond strands fell free. "You know where my heart lies. I'll not betray him", she vowed, "not for you or anyone else. How could you do this?!" With a cry of frustration she spun on her heel and ran, leaving her friends behind.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Man, Shuhei, you're in really deep shit!" Brown eyes glaring, he said, "Why'd you do it? You knew about her and Byakuya, so why? Why push her? Why try to force her to give something she can't? It's only gonna end badly for you, my friend." Blowing out a quick breath, Ichigo glanced up at the sky, clear and full of stars. "Let's just hope Byakuya doesn't find out about this, ok?"

Hisagi nodded. "Let's go find Inate before trouble finds her."

Smiling, Ichigo agreed. "Yeah, between her and Rukia, I don't know who's worse about getting into trouble."

"I heard that Ichigo."

"Oh, shit!"

Hisagi chuckled as Ichigo cursed. "We know who wears the pants in your relationship, don't we", he said with a smirk, earning him a black look not only from Ichigo, but from Rukia as well.

Rukia stepped from the darkness, flashing her lover a hard look, arms crossed, daring him to say more, dig his hole a little deeper. "Now....where's Inate?"

_**Across Town................................................................................................................................................**_

Tears falling, her body shaking in anger and confusion, she knocked on the wooden door. _He_ had to be here, he just had to be. She knew this was the right place. She'd only been here once, but Ichigo had brought them here and introduced them to the owner, letting them know it was a safe haven and that those within were trustworthy.

Lifting her hand to the wooden surface, knocking again, the sound heavy and hollow, she was uncertain if anyone was here. It was late, though, and all the lights were off. She'd try once more and then she'd figure out where to go from there.

She heard a muffled noise from behind the door and it slid open, the muted light not allowing her a good look at the man who'd answered the door. He was tall, blond and muscular, and that was about all she could observe due to the dim, albeit very dim, street light.

He was wearing a white robe with a pair of white pants; his feet were bare. He yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes, yet she knew this was all a deception, his lazy, sleepy demeanor. He appeared an innocent but her instincts blared that this could be an extremely dangerous man should the situation arise. For some unapparent reason, she found it difficult to breathe in his presence, ergo the panting she found herself fighting against.

"Urahara-san." Her chest heaved for air. What the hell was wrong with her? It was akin to being in the presence of an overwhelming spirit force of an overly powerful taichou, but this man was just a shop owner. Just who is he, she wondered.

He smiled knowingly. "Ah, Inate-san, I knew you'd be back."

"Why," she retorted, "because I need answers and I hear you're the person that has them?"

Gesturing for her to enter, he replied ambiguously, "Maybe."

Inate followed him to a table in the back where they sat and he called for Ururu to bring tea. "Your workers are still up, too?"

"We work odd hours", he replied mysteriously as Ururu brought in the tea and served them before leaving. Leaning back with his weight resting on his left hand he asked, "You have some questions for me?" His eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief, awaiting her reply.

Swallowing hard, she replied, "Yes. I also hope you have some answers for me."

"We'll see." Whether it be the look in her eyes or the posture of her body, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he said, "I sense that there's a story to all this, Inate-san." He felt a little disconcerted, and protective, at the haunted expression in her eyes as he stated his prediction.

Nodding, she began. "Lately I was attacked in an alley by a very tall, brunette in a white kimono and pants. He was very muscular and strong and powerful who relayed to me some very disturbing facts. I'm merely here for verification, if you will."

"Go on."

Urahara listened as she retold the rest of the story. He felt sorry for the girl, truly. He'd hoped that none of this would come to light, that she'd escape her predicted fate and their nemesis would never find her, as he'd hidden her years ago when she was a young child. More than likely he wouldn't be able to ride the sidelines on this one....he'd have to be involved to help save her.

Giving her the answers she required, Urahara told her to beware their enemy. He'd come to claim her as promised. "I'll not let that happen, I promise, Inate-san. One thing I haven't told you....you're name isn't Inate. That's the name your adopted family gave you as we requested. You're real name is.... Kisuke, Kanna. You're my little sister."

"What....."

"We had to hide you from Aizen. Our father and he had come to an agreement, that when you were older the two of you would wed. Then I saw how evil and twisted he'd become, and I couldn't allow him to touch you and your innocence." Urahara reached out, gently touching her cheek. "You've become quite a beauty, Kanna", he remarked, his tone soft and reminiscent.

"Can you prove it? That you're my brother?"

"There's a birthmark on your right hip in the shape of a number six." He stopped momentarily and smirked. "Odd that your birthmark is the same as Kuchiki taicho's squad number. Strange coincidence."

He knew! She touched her hip softly. Her birthmark, just as he'd said, exactly where he'd said. She'd never met him before so he couldn't have seen it before, and Byakuya hadn't even seen it. The night they'd spent together the light hadn't been conducive for showing off birthmarks, or any other body quirk.

"There's just so much to accept....you're my brother? No wonder you looked at me so strangely the other day! Like I was someone you hadn't seen in years." He nodded proudly. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Whenever the need arose. Other than that....I wasn't planning on divulging it. Very few people were aware of this secret: myself, Yoruichi and Yama-jii, as Shunshui, unit eight's taicho calls him. I did what it took to keep you safe. I was protecting my little sister. You were what was important- you still are. I can't tell you how long I've been watching over you and you never knew I was there."

Turning away from him, she angrily yelled, "I'm tired of a world of intrigue and secrets! I want normalcy! I want love, marriage, children!"

Coming up behind her, embracing her, he said softly, comfortingly, "You're a Shinigami, Kanna-"

"My name's Inate, not Kanna", she replied hotly.

"To me, you'll always be Kanna. If you wanted normalcy, or any of the rest of those things, you should've come with me and lived, here, in KaraKura Town. Of course, I'd have to beat all the guys off with a stick."

Appearing chagrined, she turned to face him. "There might be a problem."

Chuckling, he replied lightly, "It couldn't be any bigger than anything we're facing now, Inate." Her eyes lit up as he returned to using her adopted name. Her eyes avoided his. "Inate?" She was clearly trying to avoid the subject now. Apparently it was a something big enough to bother her, maybe even scare her. Shaking her gently, he sternly asked her, "Inate, what's the problem?"

Her eyes wide and filled with moisture she begged him, "Please don't get angry with me. Please!"

Urahara's laughter filled the room. "Inate, the more you're around me, you'll discover I'm very laid back and rarely get angry. Negative emotions never contribute anything good to any situation." Inate stared at him, her eyes pleading with him to understand. "But if it makes you feel better....I promise to remain calm."

"Well, a moment ago you were talking about my innocence...." her fingers twisted in the hem of her tee shirt, nervous and afraid. "but that's not a problem anymore."

"What?!" Blue eyes narrowed, then knowledge dawned. "Who? It better not be to someone stupid, or to someone reckless like Shuhei!" His eyes widened perceptibly. "It's Shuhei, isn't it?" His hands gripped her arms tighter awaiting her answer.

"You promised, remember. Calm."

Taking a breath, he relaxed, letting his grip loosen. "Alright. Now, it's my turn for an answer. Who took your innocence?"

"It was taken, Urahara! It was given!" She replied vehemently, defending Byakuya, however her brother was unaware that it was him, but not for long. "Nii-sama..."

With that one word the joy that crossed the former taichou's face was immeasureable. One word he never believed he'd hear. One of the few words that could break him, and she'd discovered it. "Hai", he breathed.

"I'd been in a relationship with someone for some time. The night before I came with Ichigo and Hisagi, we spent the night together, and it was beautiful. It was special." A tear fell from her eye accompanying her recitation. "_He_ is special! He's neither stupid or reckless. He's a noble, nii-sama."

"You didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

"Please tell me you didn't fall in love with Kuchiki, Byakuya." His face fell as he received confirmation from hers. The look in her eyes said it all. She'd fallen in love with him alright. Damn! His life grew ever complicated.

"Don't worry, Urahara-sama. I know his clan won't accept me anyway. Not to mention he's still trapped in the past."

"Inate, you don't realize the intricacies of everything you're telling me. Your problem's bigger than you realize. You're as good as married."

Her eyes flew open in shock and she shouted, "What? You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

His mood sedate, he shook his head. "I wish I was. The fact that you two slept together....you're joined, especially if you're with a Noble. That's the way their laws work." His eyes adopted a rather hawkish gleam. "Why do you think so many woman tried to seduce Byakuya and any other eligible male Noble?"

"What if no one aside from you, me, Rukia and Byakuya know about this. Does that mean we have to get married?"

"Yes", he fiercely spoke. "I'll not allow you to be someone's whore. You're my sister and he'll make an honest woman out of you, whether he wants to or not."

"What if I'm happy as I am?"

His jaw fell. "You can't be serious."

"I am. I love him and I won't allow you to expose him to the cruel malicious gossips of Soul Society. He won't give a damn, but I do." Breathing heavily, her eyes closed, she said, "If it makes you happy, I'll talk to him when I return, but say nothing until then. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Hearing a shuffling movement outside the store, Urahara grinned as Rukia, Ichigo and Hisagi hurried in, ushered by Ururu.

"Good evening, all. I'm supposing by the looks on your faces that you heard everything." They shook their heads. Urahara wanted to laugh so badly. The expressions on their faces.....priceless as the humans say. "Looks like we have things to discuss." Smiling, he ran his hand through his blond locks as Ururu arrived, tea and snacks in hand.

Rukia took Inate's hand and stood. "My apologies Urahara-san, but we have things to discuss, too. Ichigo can fill me in later." The two of them stood and went outside for some privacy and conversation.

Ichigo shrugged, Shuhei appeared deep in thought, and Urahara watched them both with a smile on his face.

"Women", said Ichigo with a touch of confused resignation, "I'll never understand 'em."

"That makes two of us." Hisagi quietly seconded.

Rukia embraced Inate eagerly, telling her how much she'd missed her, and Inate clung to her friend replying in kind. Rukia could tell something was bothering her friend. She'd rarely seen her so tense, or so upset. Usually, it was due to Hisagi. Pulling back, she took her hand again and calmly asked, "What'd he do this time?"

"Huh? Who?"

Giving a small laugh, she said, "Inate, it's ok. Obviously Hisagi's done something to upset your emotional balance."

Inate giggled. "You sounded like my brother when you said that", she explained when Rukia looked at her confused and concerned.

"Your brother?"

"You mean you really didn't hear all of mine and Urahara's conversation? You weren't just being polite and denying ignorance?"

"No. We just heard the very last part....the part about you loving my nii-sama and not exposing him to gossips."

Closing her eyes, another giggle escaped her lips. "Wow! You didn't hear much of anything, did you?" Rukia shook her head. "Urahara's my nii-sama." Another laugh burst forth at Rukia's shocked expression, her huge, blue eyes bulging. " I'll explain everything, as I'm sure the guys are getting their ears filled this minute. It will be a strange tale, but it explains a lot, especially about my past and why I can't remember anything previous to my adoption."

"Before you begin, though, I have something to tell you, Inate. I have a message from nii-sama."

Inate's heart pounded just hearing her words. She prayed it was a message she wanted to hear. That he loved her and waited for her, as she waited for him. Or would he give her up for the past? That, in itself, would be unbearable. Maybe that's why Rukia was here, now, telling her his message. So when she returned to Soul Society the damage would already be done and he'd be free of her. Be patient, a voice whispered, hear her out.

"Nii-sama said, 'That ghosts of the past do not hold him.'" Rukia smiled sadly. "He misses you. Only I can see how much you affect him, Inate. Others can tell he's different, but they have no idea how much." Rukia released her friend's hand, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "He's not afraid of much, but I can tell you this: he was afraid when my nee-sama died. He was afraid when he brought you back from your first training mission, critically injured. And he was afraid the morning you left him with nothing but a note, believing that you couldn't love him."

"But I do, Rukia. More than anything or anyone!" Inate insisted with a tearful smile. "If I didn't.... do you think I would refuse Hisagi? If it weren't for being in love with Byakuya, I could easily surrender to Hisagi's charms, despite the fact that he loves me no matter what, and would die for me, and he almost did." Inate shifted position, sitting Indian style and biting her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Rukia, in my note I said that I'd wait for Byakuya. I love him, and I haven't given up on us. Not yet", she replied with a wink. "Besides, my nii-sama's pissed that we've slept together and we're not even married."

Rukia chuckled mischievously. "That'll be taken care of before too long." Taking in a cleansing breath and releasing it, the brunette Shinigami prepared herself for a story. "So, tell me this story of yours."

"First off, my name is Kisuke, Kanna; not Kotasho, Inate, which is the name given me by my adopted family. Although, at this point, I don't know exactly which to go by." It was still so very confusing. How do you go about forgetting a name you'd been called the majority of your life by so many? It wouldn't be easy, reverting to her old name, adapting to the fact she had a brother, and that other things were in the works that were beyond her comprehension.

Rukia listened supportively, expressing the appropriate shock and horror when she mentioned Aizen and his plans, feeling her pain as Inate's story came to a close. "Holy shit! This is unfuckingbelievable!" Rukia exclaimed, uncertain what else to say; unfortunately nothing else was close to appropriate.

Inate smiled at her. "Ichigo's a really terrible influence on you, you know that? Does your nii-sama know you swear like that?" Inate smirked, knowing she was just as bad, however, she wasn't always as vocal as her petite friend. All she wanted was to be home, in Soul Society, with Byakuya. She wanted the strength of his arms, the comforting sound of his voice and the heat of his skin on hers. She found herself longing for him so badly, her body ached, her heart cried, and her soul screamed.

Rukia hugged her friend close. "He does, not that it matters." She shook the subject off quickly, her tone serious. "I'm always here for you", she vowed. "Don't ever forget that." Her eyes dropping to stare at the ground, she breached the subject Inate hadn't mentioned. Hisagi. "Are you going to forgive Hisagi? He does love you, you know? He spoke to Ichigo about it and I indirectly listened-"

"You eavesdropped, Rukia. Big difference", Inate replied sarcastically.

"Hey, when you're the person involved.....eavesdropping is easily one small way to protect you. You're like the nee-sama I had, and yet don't remember her, with the exception of others' memories and stories. If things work out right....you'll be my nee-sama for real." Rukia's hand touched Inate's chin, tears streaking down their faces, highlighted underneath the moon's bright light. "You make my nii-sama happy, Inate. I never want to see him lose that. Don't let him lose that light! Please! You've never really seen him miserable and cold. It hurts me to see him that way, but to see him with you, and the way he is when he's with you....I'm happy because he's happy."

"I'll do my best, Rukia. I'll endeavor to make him happy as long as he wants me, however long that may be." Green eyes stared at the bright moon; the light reflecting from her eyes, the tears gathered there as she pictured Byakuya, missing him with everything in her.

A streak of light flew fast across the star, its light quickly dissipating, the wake vanishing before their eyes. Closing her eyes for several seconds, Inate reopened them and Rukia asked her curiously, "What'd you wish for?"

"To go home", she replied with a genuine smile.

"I think we can make that a reality", a male voice spoke from behind.

On cue, Rukia and Inate turned to see Hisagi grinning; Ichigo standing behind him in the doorway followed by Urahara. Ichigo took Rukia's hand muttering to her, "Come on, I've gotta talk to you a minute", ignoring her protests to stay with Inate. "She'll be fine." Then he locked eyes with Hisagi, "We'll be back in about five to ten."

The fuku taichou nodded, nervous and happy simultaneously. He glanced down at the one thing always occupying his thoughts. Inate. She'd always had and always would, it didn't matter. Being honest with himself, he had to admit that of all the guys she could've fallen in love with.....Kuchiki taichou was loyal, honest, protective, if not overly so; according to the ladies he was drop dead gorgeous, as the ladies went, and he was extremely powerful, not to mention he was also a Noble; he was respected and wealthy. At least she fell for a good one.

Inate stared at the space where Ichigo and Rukia had been but a moment ago until a hand appeared in her line of vision. Looking up, there was Hisagi smiling down at her, and he looked like he was.....sweating? In fact, he seemed more nervous than she was! Could it be the handsome, some times cocky fuku taichou was nervous around her? Maybe because of what happened earlier, that's all she could surmise. Maybe that was the reason behind it. Whatever the reason she was getting prepared to find out.

"Hisagi-"

"Inate-"

She insisted he go first, so she took his hand and he gently tugged her to her feet, but he refused to let go of her hand, but for now she didn't mind. He had something important to say; it was best to let him do it before his nerves got the better of him.

"Inate, I could apologize a million times and it'd never be enough for what I've done. What I can't apologize for is that inside of me.... beats the heart of a man who loves you. I can't help how I feel. I've been fighting it all this time and it won't go away. I've tried. Hell, I thought if I kissed you, you would be wiped from my mind, a fantasy dying to reality. I was wrong." He watched as the confliction crossed her face, the pain that caused her to cry, her skin to pale, with his confession.

"I've decided that friends only will we be until you decide differently. I know you're future lies with Kuchiki taichou, and all I can say is that you couldn't have chosen a better man, a more honorable man to love you, and for you to love." Blowing out a breath, he smiled for her sake. "Just being around you is enough for me, and if you want to hit me again for my foolishness earlier, and embarrassing you.... go ahead. I only apologize for hurting you and our friendship." Pausing for a moment he then said, "First, will you forgive me? Second of all, if I'm forgiven, would you give me a sign that I didn't consign our friendship to hell?" Anxiously, his ebony eyes watched her, praying to kami that he hadn't completely screwed everything up.

Could she really believe him this time? Words were like promises, easily spoken, easily broken, or taken back. They'd been through this before, yet his face, his words and tone didn't seem so penitent and sincere as they did now. This was another example of if she hadn't fallen for Byakuya, she'd certainly have given Hisagi the go ahead. He was all male, arrogant, at times, strong, and he was one of her best friends. She could've sworn the way the light danced across his face that it looked like he was fighting himself, fighting strong emotions residing within. Hisagi? No, she couldn't torture him this way. To hurt him would be to hurt herself. She'd already known she'd forgive him, even Rukia had known before she was dragged off by Ichigo. Well, best not to keep him in suspense any longer.

Stepping close to him, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed his cheek, then she whispered in his ear, "You're forgiven." Leaning against his chest, she hugged him tight, and she felt his relief when he returned her hug. "You're one of my very best friends, Hisagi, and I love you. You may be an ass at times, but I'll always care about you."

"Same here", he replied huskily.

"So....who's ready to go home?"

Inate and Hisagi sprang apart, the sound of Ichigo's voice giving them a slight scare.

"Ichigo, you bastard! Hisagi wasn't pleased. He couldn't complain, though. He was able to tell Inate how he felt and patch things up with her, feeling better now that he'd been exonerated in her eyes. But now, he felt a sort of dread. The prospect of home usually filled him with joy; maybe it's because he'd have to see her with Byakuya. Better get yourself adjusted to that one, he told himself. It wouldn't be easy, but it'd be easier than seeing her with someone completely unsuitable, someone who'd be cruel and heartless.

It's not like they wouldn't get to hang out. It'd be business as usual. Spars, sake and cards....at least he'd still have her for those. Those things alone, aside from Inate, helped him smile. Things were definitely a little brighter.

The foursome bid Urahara farewell and Hisagi opened the doorway home. The first pair of sliding doors moved aside, then the second set, allowing them to step inside. Their bodies were immediately enveloped with a bright white light, and the doors closed silently, transporting them instantaneously to Soul Society.

They stepped onto the training grounds by unit six. Three of them were hoping not to run into a certain someone, as one of their party was on his "shit-list". One in particular. On the other hand, one of them was praying they would run into him. There was so much to say, and she was dying to see him. It was nightime, the sound of crickets were all around, the wind blew ever so gently, and the moon kissed the surface of everything ever so lightly. Suddenly, a voice startled them from their reverie.

"Inate? Rukia? You're back."

Such a deep, smooth voice spoken cooly couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's but _his_.

"Damn it!" Hisagi whispered his frustration.

"My sentiments exactly", Ichigo replied, one hand in his pocket, the other around Rukia's slender waist.

All of them immediately moved to stare at Hisagi's hand positioned at Inate's lower back, earning him a dark scowl.

Happy to see him, Inate moved forward and paused. Turning back to her friends she said, "I need to speak Kuchiki taichou. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow, ok?"

They nodded their understanding, however Hisagi watched her with a strange expression. "I'll be fine. Go."

Once they were gone, she threw herself in his arms, his eyes opened wide with shock. He hadn't expected this from her. Honestly, from the last few moments, he'd expected to hear that she was with Hisagi with him acting so overprotective and all. He wrapped his arms around her, welcoming the feel, the smell and the sound of her. He found it odd that she could surprise him, yet surprise him she did.

"Take me away from here, please, Byakuya?"

Looking deep into her eyes, he replied warmly, "As you wish. Hold on."

A smile touched his lips as he held tightly to the curvacious beauty in his arms. Using his infamous Shun-po, he propelled them through the night, bringing her to their favorite spot. It was peaceful and quiet. The lake glassy, its surface placid. They sat on the bench and Inate leaned into his side, enjoying the warmth of his body, admiring the masculine, handsome planes of his face. They gazed into each others eyes. Yes, this was the perfect place, after all. The perfect place to talk. The perfect place to begin again.

A/N: Like I said this was one really long chapter....I apologize if I screwed up any of the honorifics in this chapter. Feel free to let me know what I messed up...Now, it's very late and I have to be at work at 7am. Happy New Year's all.....Have a great day! :)


End file.
